The Ultimate Sword Infinity Sword
by ElswordSieghart
Summary: Elsword and el search party are stuck in a new world with new friends of this world and friend like them. Can Elsword face the new challenge and face his past once again. A story about friendship and romance, sword of hope vs sword of despair. It's time for the strongest knight to make his appearance. Multiple crossover
1. Chapter 1

(Unknown place)

In an unknown place the weather was rainy. In that place you could hear the cry of a little baby with red hair being held by a little girl who doesn't look older than three years old and beside her was an old man who was wearing a purple cloak with some gold colors on it.

"Man! Your still crying you are annoying as a baby you brat." The old man said. Which got him an annoying glare from the girl.

"W-What!?" The old man asked. His voice has a little bit of fear in theme.

"Maybe because he is a baby he can't helped it." The girl said.

"That just an excuse." The old man said. The girl just sand him death glare making the old man shivers.

"Shhh…don't worry were going to find some place to stay." The girl said.

"Don't worry…

"Elsword…

* * *

( Emiya home residence)

It is a large, old Japanese-style building with a classical elegance. It has a very old storehouse built on the edge of the yard, which utilizes a key cast in an ancient style far different from the modern cylindrical kind utilized in the rest of the estate. The door is old and rusty, constantly creaking as it opens.

In the main hall we find a teen working on a gold pocket watch. He has long spike crimson hair that reach to his shoulders length with some black in his right and left side and crimson eyes. He wore a school uniform, which consists of a blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants and a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer. A silver necklace that look like a sword and two earring that also like sword. He was Sieghart Emiya the adopted son of Kiritsugu Emiya he was also known as Elsword Sieghart.

"Man! Fixing it without magic is really hard. How does Julius do it maybe I should ask him next time." I said.

"Senpai…" A voice called me from behind.

I turned around and saw a girl with violet hair, which she styles with a pink ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes. She was wearing a Kuoh Academy girls' uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings that can't hide her perfect bust, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. She was Sakura Matou.

"Oh! Hi Sakura." I said.

"Senpai it almost time for breakfast and sensei will be here soon so you should be ready." Sakura said.

"Fuji-nee!? Oh, right. If she came here and didn't find any food she's going beat me up." I said as a joke.

"Sakura could you help me make breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure senpai." Sakura said with a smile. Whenever I asked Sakura for help she is always happy to help.

"By the way senpai I haven't seen the other in the house?" Sakura asked while chopping some vegetable.

"Will the other have some work to do in the morning they should be back in time for dinner,so the only one here is Kotori and me." I said.

"Good morning…" Said a familiar from behind. Both the Me and Sakura turned around and saw a cute middle school girl with red eyes and very long, light coral-colored hair that is usually tied on both sides with ribbons in a variety of colors, called the twintail hairstyle. She also has an antenna hair that always sticks out on the top of her head. While wearing white ribbons a white shirt and green shorts she was Kotori Itsuka.

"Good morning Kotori." I said.

"Good morning Kotori-chan." Sakura said with a smile.

"Is breakfast ready Onii-chan?" Kotori asked rubbing her eyes.

"It will be done in minute you should Wash yourself and get ready for school." I said. Kotori nodded and went to change.

After few minutes breakfast was done Kotori was done changing now she was wearing a white school uniform with a black tie, a short teal-colored skirt, and long black stockings that reach up to half of her thigh.

"Hello~." Said a cheerful and energetic voice. It was a twenty-four-year-old woman with short light brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a green dress with a yellow and black stripe shirt and white shoes she was Taiga Fujimura.

"Good morning Fuji-nee." I said.

"Good morning sensei." Sakura said.

"Good morning auntie." Kotori said.

"Don't call me auntie I'm not that old." Taiga shouted. Kotori just ignored her and sit to eat breakfast.

"Come on Fuji-nee if you don't eat your going to be late." I said. Sigh in defeat Taiga just sit down to eat.

After few minutes they fished breakfast. Me and Sakura were washing the dishes.

"Man Sakura your cooking has improved, your almost as great cook as Emiya-kun." Taiga said after finishing her third bowl of rice.

"Yeah! Sakura onee-chan cooking is great." Kotori said.

"Will she was learning very hard so of course her she's going to improve." I complimenti her making Sakura face go red.

"N-No no it all thinks to you senpai and Asuna onee-same helping me." Sakura said embarrassed.

"You don't need to be so modest I just taught you which ingredient go best and the basic Asuna done most of the teaching." I said. In few years she might become a great cook as me or Asuna.

"I bet your going to a great wife right Emiya-kun?" Taiga asked.

"Definitely." I said not seeing Sakura reaction.

"Damn we need to go." Taiga said looking at the clock.

Everyone was walking to the door putting on their shoes. I put the golden pocket watch in his pocket." Oh! Can't forget about you." I went back inside to his room to grab something it was a white scale scarf and put around my neck.

"You really like this scarf huh?" Taiga asked.

"Will it was gift from someone important." I said putting the scarf around my neck.

"Ok I'm going on ahead don't be late for school." Taiga said running very fast leaving dust behind her. It the same thing every day.

"I'm going ahead to senpai I have some club activities to before class." Sakura said. She bowed and said goodbye and want ahead.

"I guess it just you and me Onii-chan." Kotori said hugging My right arm.

"I guess so." I walking with Kotori to school.

"Ok be careful on your way to back home I might be late." I after dropping of Kotori at school.

"You don't need worry I'm going to be just fine." Kotori said.

"Of course I'm going to worry there been a few spacequakes around the area." I said. Maybe I should ask Add about them

"Don't worry if something like that happens I'm going to run in the nearest shelter." Kotori said.

* * *

(Kuoh Academy)

Kuoh Academy is one of few greatest schools in all Japan it was originally an all-girls private school. But Kuoh Academy was changed into a co-ed. Kuoh Academy uses what is known as an "Escalator" system. This means that rather than being a school for one certain level of education, it instead houses all grades from 1st-University separated by Elementary, Junior High, Senior High, and College divisions. With the exception of tranferees or the new male students a year ago, this means that there is no need for the traditional Entrance Exams so long as students maintain a respectful grade average. Both Sieghart and Sakura are in the Senior High division Sieghart is a second year student and Sakura is a first year student, Kotori is in the Junior High division.

After walking Kotori to her division. I made my way to class while being greeted by several females student. While walking to class he heard a familiar voice.

"Morning Els." It was a young girl same age as Sieghart but little shorter. She has a long bright colored pink hair and bright emerald eyes light skin color. She was wearing the same uniform as Sakura but slightly larger bust.

"Morning Yoko." I said.

Yoko just stood there not doing anything her face was slightly red. She was looking around trying to say something anything.

"S-So how is the weather." Yoko said a bit nervous. I just sigh.

"You need to stop getting so nervous around people. You,Ara and Saphira really need some confidence." I said. Those three need some social skills and courage when taking to people, will at lest Ara improved a bit.

"Sorry for being like that." Yoko said lowering her head. She needs to stop apologizing for everything. Those three are the same.

"You don't need to worry you're fine just the way you are..." I said rubbing her head it seems it cheered her up." Come on let's go to class together?" Yoko just nodded.

After they made it to class I was greeted by two male student. One was teen with short black hair. He was wearing the same uniform as Sieghart and square shaped glasses. The other one was a bald teen and wearing the same uniform. The are Motohama and Matsuda also known as the perverted duo.

"Good morning guys." I greeted normally.

"Yo Sieghart." Matsuda said.

"Good morning." Motohama said.

"There talking to Sieghart again…"

"I don't understand why Sieghart friends with them."

"I bet they blackmailed him."

Ignoring the females chatter I took a seat beside the window looking outside while the females looking at me like their wear in a daze again.

"Morning "Prince Charming"." I looked to my right and saw a teen girl with long brown hair tied in two braids with blue ribbons and hazel colored eyes. She wear a pink, circle rimmed glasses. She was Aika Kiryuu.

I also noticed someone beside her. It was a young, attractive female with blue eyes, and short, silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut with three hair-clips in the right part of her hair.

"Morning to you too Aika, Origami." I said with one eye closed. Origami didn't say anything she just nodded.

"I see your full of energy as ever." Aika said.

"You don't have to worry I'm energized as I can be." Aika just sigh she could not never understand her mysterious classmate even when when she say perverted things he doesn't react very much even thought his hanging out with those two idiots. What does Sieghart think all the time. Her train of thought stopped when she heard Yoko voice.

"Good morning Aika, Origami." Yoko greeted.

"Morning…." Aika said Origami just nodded again. After few seconds Aika face lit up and had a smirk. Yoko was confused about the strange look, but for some reason she felt she should run. Before understanding what's going on Aika suddenly disappeared.

"Ha Sieghart look her~." When I looked around both Motohama and Matsuda had a nose bleed.

"Keeeeeyyyyy!" Aika was groping Yoko's breast. All of the guys were looking at her with perverted smiles and the girls were just sigh because they used to Aika behavior. Aika was enjoying everyone reaction she then looked at Sieghart hoping to have the same reaction from him. She know the only girls Sieghart hangout with are his little sister, Sakura, Yoko and some other girls she doesn't know about yet.

"Aika I appreciate if you left Yoko you she get really scared easily." I said with a expressionless reaction. If you think that effect me you haven't met Eun yet. I saw that Origami was looking at her chest for some reason.

"Your no fun." Aika said letting Yoko go poor girl she look she was having a heart attack.

After few minutes Taiga came in class and she ended up falling on the floor. The student just looked at her not saying anything. It just a normal day in Sieghart life.

* * *

(Outside Kuoh Academy)

After class was over I decided to relax before my next class so I was going to my favorite spot under the tree. I sit down closed my eyes and thinking about my past.

"I hope days like this last forever." I said. Unfortunately my peaceful time was ruined.

"Hey got back here."

"Your going to pay for this."

"You beasts."

I heard several voices most of them belonging to females a very familiar voices. There were two sounds of someone running past me I can gauss who it belongs to. After a while I sensed someone was coming here I opened my eyes and saw some familiar faces three acutely.

One was teen girl with shoulder-length, orange-pink hair and red-brown eyes wearing a white hairband. She was wearing kendo uniform and holding a wooden sword. The other one was girl with long brown hair that reached her waist, tied in a ponytail with a red bow, two long bangs hanging down over her moderate bust, with light brown eyes and was wearing a kendo uniform holding a wooden sword. The last one was a teenage girl with dark blue eyes, long purple hair in a ponytail tied with a green and black ribbon. Wearing a kendo uniform holding a wooden sword.

"Oh! Hi Katase, Murayama and Houki." I greeted the three stars of the kendo team.

"Hi to you as will, Sieghart have you seen two boys run by here?" Houki asked while holding her wooden sword ready to strike any evil, same with Katase and Murayama.

"If you're talking about Motohama and Matsuda. They run me past a while ago they should be somewhere behind the old school building." I said those two never seems to learn.

"Thank you Sieghart." Katase said.

"Alright we know where they are now. Let show them what happen when you peep on us." Murayama said. All of the girls shouted with fire in their eyes and holding the wooden swords like their seeking blood.

"You know Sieghart you should stop hanging out with them." Houki said.

"It's not my fault they say their my friends. I'm too tired to bother with them." I said. I don't have time to deal with them.

Houki just sighed and went to beat up Motohama and Matsuda, but not before she, Katase and Murayama heard Sieghart shouting something to them.

"Hey girls good luck at the tournament I'm cheering for you." I shouted and waving my hand. Houki, Katase, Murayama and the rest of the girls kendo club faces had a blush on them.

"I see you are as popular as ever huh?" Said a voice behind me. It was A teen with short black hair parted on his forehead, narrow dark eyes, small round glasses and the standard male Kuoh uniform.

"I don't know what you're saying Issei." I said to my best friend Issei Ryuudou.

"I don't know your doing that on purpose or your just to nice." Issei said. While taking some run past them was a young woman with aqua eyes and long wavy black hair, which she styles with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons. During school, she wears the standard female Kuoh uniform and accompanies with a long red coat.

The moment Issei saw her, he got nervous and hid behind me this again. When the girl went past us both she and me give quick look at each other. I could tell she's not a normal human she has the same feeling like Aisha or dad.

A wizard.

"Hey Issei who is that?" I asked him while still hiding behind." Issei she's gone now. * _sigh_ * you need to stop hiding form women's." I don't know why but Issei really is afraid of women's or don't talk with them much.

"Emiya don't tell me you too fell for Tohsaka!" Issei said in shock.

"Tohsaka?" I said in confusion. Where have I heard that name.

"Rin Tohsaka a second year student, excellent student, having high marks on her every test, very popular among the guys, ranked very among the second years students." Issei explained. So she's like Aisha _great_.

"Wow Issei! I never know you know so much about Rin." I said with a smirk.

"It's not what you think the only reason a know about Tohsaka because she is one of the smartest student along with Sona Shitori." Issei said. And I thought he finally got over his problem with women's.

"The student council president." I said almost interested. I know that Issei have great respect for Sona even thought he didn't win the election he still happy that she's trying to make the school better. To compare her with Sona, Rin must be one hell of a honor student.

"Alright I got some class rep work to do. See you later Emiya." Issei said waving goodbye.

"I gauss I should check on those two." I said.

After making my way to where was Motohama and Matsuda later found them beaten up very bad next to the old school building. I was about to say something until I sensed someone presence.

I looked up in the window at the old school building and saw a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as ahoge) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

"Who is that?" I asked no one. I feel I know her name but from where.

"That's Rias Gremory, a third year. She's one of the most popular and hottest girls in the school and one of the Two Great onee-same." Motohama said adjusted his glasses with a grin.

She has similar hair color like me and sis, but I can tell she's not an ordinary human. Suddenly she looked at me. I was holding my chest the dark el is reacting strongly to her. She must be strong demon or devil from what I heard.

I need to stay away from her for now. I just walked away I hope she doesn't find out what I am, but knowing my luck with girls fate going to make my life a living hell.

* * *

(Inside the old school building)

Rias Gremory was watching Sieghart leave after looking at her. She don't know why but she sensed something wired.

"Akeno who is that?" Rias asked pointing at Sieghart.

"That Sieghart Emiya a second year student." Answered beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

"A second year huh?" Rias said looking at Sieghart.

"Do you think his special?" Asked Akeno.

"I don't know. What else you can you tell me about him." Rias said.

"Will his he have a the highest mark in class. Great at sports he usually helps the kendo and the archery club in training. A great cook at homemade class. Very popular among the girls in the academy even more than Kiba." Akeno said. Which shocked Rias.

"Really!" Rias said shocked that someone is more popular than Kiba.

"Yeah. Apparently he have a lazy personality, but he help the students and the staff members no matter what time even the students council. It earned him the nickname of the black prince or red knight." Akeno said.

"I see." Rias said thinking he might have potential.

"Should we let him join us. He might have a Sacred Gear." Akeno suggested.

"Not yet we still don't know if he have one." Rias said.

"Will do you sense something from him?" Akeno asked.

"No, but for some reason when I looked in his eyes I felt scared for some reason." Rias said not understanding were that feelings come from.

"Really! Do you think his an enemy." Akeno said.

"I didn't feel any killing intention from him so it really strange. Anyway we might have to keep an eye on him just in case." Rias said than she moved a red chess piece.

"Checkmate." Rias said defeating Akeno king with a pawn.

* * *

(With Sieghart)

After that weird moment with Rias I decided to head to class hoping nothing else happened, but apparently god have something against me for some unknown reason. It's not an anime god seriously I understand what main character have to go through.

"It's that you Emiya-kun." Said a curly blue hair and gray blue eyes teen. Wearing a boys school uniform.

"What do you want Shinji." I said with hatred in my voice. Shinji Matou is Sakura older brother. In the past he was my friend, but after going to high school he became an arrogant jerk. He treat his sister horrible. He thinks his batter then anyone else. I stopped hanging out with him. He remained me of Banthus or Wally. How human like them even exist.

"Oh! It's the black prince." Said girl that with Shinji and there was another girl with him. Great here we go again.

"Say Emiya-kun can do me and the girls a favor. You see the captain of the archery club asked me to clean the dojo, but I have plans with these pretty ladies. So I was hoping you can take my place since you like to help them?" Shinji asked. Great here we go again.

"Shinji are you sure to ask the black prince. I don't wanna trouble him." One the girl said.

"Don't worry girls I know he likes to help people a lot so his going to be happy about it." Shinji said. His never going to change. Okay time for some pay back.

"Don't worry girls I'm glad to help. As long you girls are happy I don't mind a little hard work." I said with a charming smile. The girls were blushing and Shinji eyes were twitching.

"Will if you are fine then let's go." Shinji said polling the girls who still blushing.

"Ok I guess I should tell Sakura to go with Kotori." I said returning to class.

* * *

(The school rooftop night)

Most of students left to home the only one are clubs members stay longer but after a few hours the left. The only one left are Sieghart and... Rin.

"So is the school empty now?" Rin asked no one.

"Yes only us and our gust, but what about the school club." Answered a female voice.

"No need to worry all of the clubs finished there activity and gone home." Rin said.

Rin jumped from the roof and some how she landed fine. Rin walked in the school ground until she sensed something.

"I know you're here, show yourself." Rin said.

After that there was shimmering light and a figure appeared.

Rin looked at the figure and saw a tall built-man with long tied blue hair and sharp red eyes. He was wearing a deep ultramarine full blue body tights covered in Runic protections and he had a red lance that gives some dangerous aura.

"I'm surprised you managed to sense me little lady." The man said.

"With that red lance I assume you are a lancer class." Rin said.

"Pretty and smart you must be a great wizard." Lancer said with a smile.

"Well no matter what class you are I'm going to win Archer!" Rin shouted.

Suddenly in another flurry of lights, a young woman with long red hair that reached down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a black body armor made from a special material, a black tight and sleeveless shirt with sliver accents which outlined her beautiful bust and a metal plate on her collar, and black pants that had two black straps on her thighs, and another two strapped around her shins separate from each other. She wears black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to her trousers. A red coat is a type of holy shroud, which were actually two separate sleeves connected by a metal plate at the back which covered her arms and was cut off showing her upper torso and midriff, and had a separate red open skirt which ended above her shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a silver metal plate. She had two identical swords one is white and the other one is black.

"Did you call master." Archer said bowing down like a knight.

"So my opponent is Archer huh!" Lancer said holding his lance in a battle stance.

"Archer I want you to defeat him." Rin said pointing at Lancer.

"So a Lancer this might be interesting." Archer said holding her two swords in a dual welding style.

"Let's have some fun." Lancer said.

Lancer run to Archer in a blinding speed. He tried to thrust his lane aiming for Archer hart. Archer used her sword to change the direction of Lancer attack after she did that she kicked him in the back sanding him flying and hitting the sport field fence.

Archer went to slash him, but Lancer used his lance to defend after that he head butted her and then kicked her in the stomach. As Archer was sent flying she thrower her swords at Lancer, but his spin his lance deflecting it. Archer then materialized the same pair of swords.

"Your kind of interesting Archer. I wonder what kind of heroic spirit are you. I haven't heard someone with your fighting style before and you are using two swords instead of a bow are sure you are an archer." Lancer said his lance was glowing red.

"Well I tried to keep out of the public eyes and about who I am that is a secret." Archer said. She then sensed someone near by and had a smirk.

 _'So his finally here.'_

* * *

(With Sieghart)

"Okay that the last of it." I said after finishing the last spot. I went to wash my face, but before that I sensed something dangerous.

"What's this feeling magic is someone using magic!" I said. I heard some noise coming from the the sport field. I went there to check it out.

"I wonder what's going on?" I said.

When I reached the sport field I tried to sniff the air if someone there. I caught the scent of three people one was unknown, the second it feels familiar for some reason and the last smell like… Rin.

"What's she doing here." I said.

I hid behind a wall and close to where the noise coming from. I took a look and saw a man in with blue hair and body armor with a red lance and woman with red hair in a black clothes and a red coat and holding a black and white swords . I can senese danger from that lance and for some reason that woman reminded me of sis.

"I better find Rin and leave." I said.

I was about look for Rin, but suddenly a sword came flying to me I managed to catch it.

"Hi." I said looking at the two strangers.

The one with a lance looked angry and the one with a sword was smiling for some reason did she throw her sword on purpose how did she senses me. Will there was one thing to do.

RUN!

"I believe our fight must be postponed." Lancer said then immediately rushed towards Sieghart.

"Will whatever just be prepared to die next time." Archer said going back to Rin.

I was running to the school gate to return home… wait isn't that the school second floor the frig.

"Great of all time for my bad luck to annoy me. I know it god does have something against me." I said with a sigh while trying to find my way out. I'm not an idiot I remember my way in school but my luck makes me look like an idiot sometimes.

"Maybe I should call kirito about this. He said something might happen on my second year in high school." While I was thinking on what to do.

I sensed that person with the lance oh! crap baskets.I could fight him, but I sensed someone is watching I can't reveal my self right now. Well there was one thing to do.

Suddenly a red lance pierced his chest. Sieghart looked behind him and saw Lancer holding his lance.

"I don't bear any grudges toward but… since we were seen, I guess it can't be helped. Sorry kid, take it like a man and die!" Lancer said removing his lance from Sieghart chest.

"Gahha!" Sieghart chest was spilling blood and then fell down not moving.

After checking if he was dead Lancer left.

(After few minutes)

Rin came to the same spot were Sieghart but found nothing only a pool of blood.

"Archer are you sure he was their?" Rin asked Archer.

"I'm sure of it. I sensed Lancer last location was there be for he disappeared." Archer said.

After Archer said that Lancer run toward someone with red hair will a bit of black and wearing a sword shaped necklace. Rin immediately knows who it and ran to save him, but when Rin find the that spot Lancer was she found nothing.

"Master do you think Lancer took the body to hide it?" Archer asked.

"I don't think so and for some reason I feel some strange magic." Rin said.

"Anyway if he is somehow alive Lancer might come after him again." Rin said. She and Archer left the the school to go to Sieghart home.

 _'What happened to you Emiya…_

* * *

( Emiya home residence)

After letting that stranger stabbe me with his lance I waited from him to leave. Thanks to my demon blood healing power and that holy object dad left inside of me all of this years ago, but it's still healing slower than usual.

"Ok first call Kirito. Second kick his butt if he knew this going to happen." I said.

After reaching my house gate I sensed something strange in the storehouse and it was drowning me in.

"So that it." I said looking at the magic circle. It a magic circle I found many years ago. I asked dad about it but he didn't say anything he had that sad look for some reason.

"So still alive huh?" I turned around and saw that Lancer user. Great that means I have to fight. _Thanks_ _god_

"You know I hate killing the same person twice." Lancer said readying his lance.

"Ok let's get over with it." I said. I was about summon conwell when a single drop of my blood fell down on the magic circle and then.

"What the!?" I said.

Suddenly the magic circle is activated again. Impossible it suppose to be inactive don't tell me it my blood. Don't tell me a devil appeared or worse Kirito.

"I don't know what's going on but you're dead." Lancer said charging.

All of the sudden strong winds appeared and knocking Lancer out. When the winds calm down a figure appeared.

It was a a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique and soft, white skin. She has "finely textured" golden hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust" tied in a bun with a blue ribbon, emerald green eyes." Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance. She was wearing a shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath.

I didn't find any word to say her aura is like a king or a knight. The only person I felt a similar aura was my sister Elesis. The woman turned around to me and asked.

"I ask of you… are my master?"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like this new story I made their will be many crossover anime in the near future.**

 **And sorry for not publishing THE-INFINIT-FAIRY I was busy with school and thinking of ideas for my next story.**

 **I will try to publish much faster and I am almost finished with chapter 9.**

 **Some might wonder why Elsword is using his family name I will explain it later in the chapter.**

 **Also I'm going to make another new story that involve Elsword and other anime characters it will have new enemies new powers and something new about Elsword.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone this is Elsword Sieghart with another chapter for my new story.**

 **Before you read I what to say that I will upload each chapter after finishing the one I was doing before that means that I'm going to start the next chapter for other story before starting for this one.**

 **Now I said what I want to enjoy my story.**

* * *

"I ask of you… are my master?" She asked.

I just stood there not saying anything and for some reason my left hand felt like some foreign magic is entering it.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to stay calm. I don't know what's going on but I don't sense any danger form here.

"Servant Saber. I have come in response to your summons." Saber said. Servant did I summoned a familiar. No familiar are supposed to be animals or at lest half animals.

"You said your a servant and am your master?" I asked. I need to call Kirito and Aisha about this later and maybe big brother to as will.

"Yes. The command seal proves more than anything that you are indeed my master." Saber said pointing at my left hand. I looked at my left hand and saw some strange marks it must be that foreign magic I sensed. I can feel great amount of magic from it.

"From here on. My blade will rest in your hands… and your destiny rest in my hands. Our contract is now complete." Saber said placing her right hand on her chest like a knight.

She has sharp eyes like a sword huh? It very ironic it feels like am looking at sis or myself, but I could see their something else in those eyes. Saber than was looking outside.

"… It appears that our enemy is still on the premises. Master you wait here." Saber said walking outside. She must be talking about that guy with the lance

"Saber what are you going to do?" I asked. If she do something dangerous that going to hurt others people or her I need to stop it.

" I intend to defeat our enemy master." Saber looking at me before continuing walking.

"I will definitely… triumph in the grail war." Saber said before stepping outside. What the holy grail have to do with this.

* * *

(Outside)

Saber left the warehouse and was looking at Lancer with a sharp gaze Lancer as well. The atmosphere was very tense. Each of them was watching each other and waiting for the other to make a move.

"Yo…" Lancer trying to be casually, but his face says otherwise.

"Just to make sure, you have no intention of saving this fight for next time we meet instead?" Lancer asked. Saber didn't say anything and he continued.

"It looks like that master of yours over there doesn't know jack about what's going on here…" Lancer said the moment I get out the warehouse. It's not my fault things I don't know happens it's something normal for any main character to be thrown in staff they don't understand. Will I'm not an anime main character (a game main character) so I know don't staff like that going to happen, maybe god really hate me.

"You'd prefer if we were both completely prepared beforehand wouldn't you?" Lancer suggested. Well that nice of him sort of, but seeing Saber face I think she's thinking otherwise.

"I refuse. After two servant have crossed paths, there will be no next time!" Saber said immediately. I just could only face palm. She don't realize that her master(me) doesn't know what's the frig going here. It's like looking at the younger version of me. She's someone with pride like sis in the past oh! Boy this going to be fun.

"Hah! Well said!" Lancer said with a smirk. Why I'm not surprised.

"But you're a foolish one! There are few things as careless as wishing for battle when you haven't even drawn your weapon!" Lancer said.

When he finished Lancer charged forward with his lance attacking Saber with a thrust attack thinking she doesn't have a weapon. Saber just stood there not moving I was about to help her, but something tells me she's going to be fine. And then in an instant Saber managed to deflect Lancer attack.

"She parried? An invisible weapon…!" Lancer said shocked. She must be using some type of water or wind magic to hide her weapon.

Seeing Lancer districted. Saber used this chance to slash attack Lancer, but he managed to defend in the last second using his weapon. But that slash was very powerful it almost strong as my mage slash it managed to push Lancer back. Lancer seems to hold his ground, but his body was shaking a bit.

 _'She's incredible!'_ I thought still watching the battle.

"Let me ask you one thing… that weapon of yours… it's a sword isn't it?" Lancer asked. Judging by the wind that pass through it, it definitely a sword and holy as well. For some reason something inside of me is reacting to that sword could it be!

"It does not matter what kind of weapon it is that I hold… for I will defeat you right here, right now." Saber said with strait face. She definitely talks like sis before in the past okay not self don't anger Saber.

"Now you've said it!" Lancer said with dangerous smirk.

"To think that I would get to witness for myself… the servant renowned as being the strongest swordsman!" Lancer said. The strongest huh! Sis was called like that before. Now that I think about it she does look like Saber Knight sis from Lord Knight me dimension.

"…Sigh, after my worthless master gave me this this miserable scouting mission…" Lancer said in a disappointing face, but then he changed it to a smirk.

"I realized I drew a bad card for this grail war and was about to throw the towel. But the climaxes are getting pretty interesting." Lancer said. That word again _'the grail war'_ what's the holy grail have to do with all of this.

"It seems that at least your mouth is well off… but if you are also a servant try speaking with that lance of yours." Saber said taking a fighting stance.

"Haha! You got it… alright then, I'll use this lance of mine… **to destroy you!** " Lancer said with taking a fighting stance as well and been surrounded in a red aura.

"Huh?!" Saber looked shocked. I can't blame her that lance is giving really dangerous killing aura.

 _'I should do something.'_ I thought still watching the fight and waiting for the right opportunity.

 _'What an amazing amount of magical energy.'_ Saber thought observing her Lancer.

Lancer was releasing a lot of magical energy. For some it felt like he was absorbing all the heat in the surrounding area. After that the red aura was now enveloping his lance. Both Saber and Sieghart were sensing danger for it, and both were prepared for anything.

"Now then… **I'll pierce your heart!"** Lancer said giving a quick glance and charging with his lance in an incredible speed.

 _'He's fast!'_ Saber thought surprised of his speed.

 _'But his stature is too low! I will be able to dodge this blow easily… and cut him down for above!'_ Saber thought holding her sword ready to strike at the right time.

Sieghart who was watching the battle sensed something was wrong. He saw was Saber was about to do. Her stance is not wrong, but the way Lancer was looking like he known what his doing. This bad really bad.

" **GÁE BOLG!(** Spear of Piercing Barbed Death **)"** Lancer shouted the red lance launched it toward Saber without Lancer making any move. Which shocked Saber districting her. Sieghart who after hearing half the name of Lancer attack. He was enveloped in a azure aura and disappeared instantly.

 _'It's over… the lance that twist causality,_ **GÁE BOLG.** In other words, the end result of the lance piercing through the opponent's heart is determined before the lance is even launched. Therefore it's impossible to prevent the lance from piercing through it target." Lancer thought thinking he won, but later was shocked when he heard something.

"GÁE BOLG huh! You got some interesting weapon there."

"WHAT?!" Lancer looked in front of him and was shocked.

He saw Sieghart in front of Saber and enveloped in some kind of crimson aura, but what's most shocked was that he was holding the tip of his lance with just his left hand even Saber was shocked as well.

"How?" Lancer asked still shocked, but before he hear an answer. He was thrown away by a shock from Sieghart crimson aura.

"I wonder how you managed to get such weapon and the way you use it I wonder are you?" I said still looking at Lancer getting up and Saber behind me still shocked. The way those two fights there clothes maybe, but first I need to check.

"I never thought I'm going to meet the famous Culann's savage dog." I said. Lancer just flinched before turning his back so I was right.

"That's too bad. To think that my true identity would be discovered this soon…" Lancer said walking away.

"Ugh! Are you running a-"

"Saber stop!" I shouted. Saber stopped and looked at me confused.

"But master his running away!" Saber said.

"Saber right now I don't understand what's going on I need information. You almost got stabbed because you underestimated your opponent. If that weapon is the same one from legend we need to fall back." I said with a look that means no further argument.

"You should listen to your master Saber if you have a death wish. He kid what's your name?" Lancer asked.

"Sieghart Emiya." I said.

"Listen then Sieghart Emiya. I don't know how are you still alive and I don't know how you stopped my lance, but next time we meet your not going to be so lucky." Lancer said before disappearing by jumping high.

"Ok now tell what's going on? What's exactly is this "grail war" and "servant " ?" I asked Saber hoping to get some answers.

"I see… you really don't know anything, do you?" Saber asked. I just nodded.

"In that case, I shall answer you." Saber said.

" "The grail war" it is a battle to the death between seven masters who desires the holy grail. The holy grail is an existence that can grant any wish to whoever obtains it. Us servant serve as our masters instruments as familiar for the purpose of battling the other masters. And you were chosen… to participate in this ritual as one of the masters!" Saber said explaining it to me.

"So let get straight. You're telling me I got trapped in some death battle for some wish making object." I said and Saber nodded. Great just my luck. I swear if Kirito knew anything about this.

"Master it seems there is a new presence near by." Saber said. What's she's talking about. I closed my eyes to focus and sensed two familiar magic signatures.

"Saber wait! Before you do anything let's talk to them first I know them." I said.

"But they are the enemy." Saber said.

"Don't worry you saw what I did if anything happened I'm peppered." I said.

"If you are sure master than I have to listen." Saber said.

Me and saber went outside to the house gate. When we walked a couple of miles I met with two familiar faces.

"Yo how it's going Rin." I said to Rin and beside her was the same woman who fought Lancer. When I look at her for some reason it feels like I know her from somewhere before.

"You sure are composed aren't you? Talking casually right in front of your enemy your are a strange one Emiya." Rin said.

"Well I gotten used to it. So Rin why are you here?" I asked. Rin just walked in front of me and looked at my left hand.

"I see you do have the command seal that means you really are a master." Rin said.

"Hmm… Rin can you tell me about the command seal?" I asked. Rin just looked at me confused.

"Huh… you are a master aren't you? Wait a second… are you telling me you don't know anything about the command seal system or being familiar with the grail war either, are you?!" Rin asked.

"I recently learned about it form Saber when I summoned her." I said. Rin just had the same look as Aisha when I do something stupid or dangerous sometimes it's both.

"That's absurd. I never heard that's a master just summoned a servant and doesn't know about the grail war." Rin said.

"Oh well, fine." Rin said turning around.

"Rin where are you going?" I asked.

"Let's talk inside. Sense you didn't attack me already I guess I could give you information about what's this war is all about ." Rin said walking and Archer was behind her.

"Thanks Rin I was looking for some information. Come on Saber let's go." I said.

* * *

(Inside the house )

Sieghart, Saber, Rin and Archer were now sitting in the main hall.

"So any of your household members are here?" Rin asked.

"Right now there are asleep, but they sensed what happened. You don't have to worry about them." I said.

"Well then to begin with, I asked if you were one earlier, but… I am one of the official master of the current grail war. And just like you. I am a magus(wizard )." Rin said.

"So you were a wizard." Sieghart said.

"A wizard?" Rin said confused.

"That what I call people who use magic a wizard." Sieghart said.

"Well whatever you call it you need to be a magus to become a master or in your case by accident I never thought the most popular male in our school was a magus." Rin said with a smirk. I just ignored it. It's not my fault I don't want to become popular.

"Well moving on to the main subject. The grail war is a battle to obtain the grail. A command seal and a servant is given to who are chosen to become master. So how much did Saber told you?" Rin asked.

"She told me the general idea of it like there are seven masters who what's to obtain the the grail because it's can grant a wish." I said.

"That the gust of it and those command seal is a proof that you are a master." Rin said pointing at my left hand.

"So what are command seal?" I asked.

"They are the Command Seals that tie you to your Servant. You have three of them. They allow you to give a command to your Servant that they must obey, even if the act is against their will." Rin explained. So they are similar like my geass, but stronger and more powerful.

"Furthermore the compelling force of the command seal originates from the limitless power of the holy grail." Saber said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"For example if you're servant is far away and you are in danger you can summon him in an instant. That shows how important thy are." Rin said.

"So they are like a trump card." I said. Thy are really stronger and more powerful than my geass.

"In addition if you don't have a command seal to begin with you wouldn't be able to control a servant. And because servant are to powerful for mere human to handle." Rin said.

"Why is that." I asked.

"Because those servants are the spirit of heroes that actually existed." Rin said.

"I see so that was really the hero of Ireland back there." I said which shocked Rin.

"W-Wait a minute you figure out Lancer true identity!" Rin said.

"Yeah after hearing the first line of his attack I figured who he was. Man that lance of his is really dangerous I thought I was going to die." I said which again shocked Rin even more and Archer was just smirking.

"You actually fought a servant and survived!" Rin said shocked.

"Will I had training before at a young age." I said.

"What kind of training you do to actually fight a servant?" Rin asked.

"You probably don't what to know." I said.

"Alright back to what we were talking about." Rin said.

"Servant are heroes you hear in legend. They are people who have achieved great deeds during their lifetime will ascend to the " throne of heroes " after their death." Rin said.

"And happens next?" I asked.

"The holy grail made it possible to summon those heroes back to the world as the seven possible classes." Rin said.

"And what are those seven classes are?" I asked again and making note about everything Rin says.

"Those seven classes are… Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Assassina and Caster. The holy grail assigns each of the summoned heroic spirits to their appropriate class and then allots them to their masters. Lastly, the masters fight between each other and the last one standing wins the grail. That is what the grail war is all about." Rin said.

"So it some ridiculous death game." I said really a game that bring back the dead did any of those people have any respect for the dead.

"Yeah. That might be a good way putting it. It's a game were seven masters are chosen to fight each other using their servants and command seal like game pieces in order to get the grail. Rin said with a depressed face I guess something must have happened related to the grail war.

"Well then, there's a place I want to take you to. So just come with me." Rin said getting up.

"Wow Rin it haven't been ten minutes and you are already asking a guy out." Archer who was silent the entire time.

"I-It's nothing like that!" Rin shouted her face had a bit red and Archer was just smirking from her reaction. Archer kind of reminds me of Kirito.

* * *

(On the street)

On the street Rin and Sieghart were walking with Sieghart behind Rin and both Saber and Archer were in their spirit form.

"I must say I'm surprised Emiya-kun. I thought you could make your servant go in to spirit form." Rin said I bit disappointed.

"Will I don't know what happened my teacher helped me in learning magic so I don't understand why it didn't work." I said looking at Saber who was wearing a a yellow rain coat. ' _Weird I thought she might not like the idea.'_

"By the way, Rin, where are we heading?" I asked.

"I am taking you to the man who is "supervising" this war." Rin said.

"His job is to manage the grail war all by himself. I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea for you with him while you decided what to do from now on." Rin said.

After a while of walking the trio approached a large, old church off to the edges of the city.

"We've arrived. This is the Kotomine church." Rin said.

We I looked at the church a bit of holy energy my because is the house of god, but their something else it felt evil.

"You don't have to worry about him. I've known the priest for a long time, we won't be in danger." Rin said.

"Master. I well remain here in order to defend against an attack from the outside." Saber said.

"Me to Rin." Archer said and Rin nodded.

"Master I sense danger in the air." Saber said.

"Yeah me too I sensed it too Saber." I said.

"Then you should be an guard master." Saber said.

"You too Saber I feel something bad going to happen." I said.

"Understood master." Saber said.

After telling Saber to be carful. I followed Rin inside the church.

* * *

(Inside)

Inside the church was pretty old I heard it was in the city a long time ago. It much bigger than that old abandon church above the hills. I do remember that my childhood friend dad was a priest at that old church, but my childhood friend dad had to transfer because of his job and that was the last time I saw my childhood friend.

"So Rin. Is the priest this supervisor you spoke of earlier?" I asked while following behind Rin and keeping a lookout. I don't like the feeling from this place. It feels like death.

"Yeah that's right. Kirei! You're here, aren't you? I brought the seventh master." Rin shouted.

"Ahhh. I see."

Sieghart looked around for and saw a tall man with shoulder-length, unkempt, dark brown hair, and dull, pupil-less brown eyes, wearing a priest's vestment with a long purple robe, and a golden cross hanging from a necklace walking towards them.

"Welcome, boy. I am Kirei Kotomine." Kirei said introducing himself.

"So are you the supervisor of the grail war, are you?" I asked him. I don't know why but I got a bad feeling for him.

"That I am. What is your name?" Kirei asked.

"Sieghart Emiya."

"I see. Well then, Sieghart Emiya… so you're saying that you are the last master?" Kirei asked.

"Yes. And before you say anything I don't have any desire for you holy grail." I said. Kirei seemed a bit shocked from my statement.

"… Rin." Kirei looked Rin.

"Indeed. As you can see, he doesn't understand what's going on at all. I thought it'd be a bit dangerous to leave him alone like that so I brought him to you." Rin said. For some reason it feels like she's insulting me then being worried.

"I see. In that case I will ask you, Sieghart Emiya. No matter if it was by some kind of mistake, you were chosen to be a master by the holy grail. If you manage to obtain the holy grail, all your wishes will come true. Knowing that, why is it that you refuse to fight." Kirei asked me.

"Like I told you before I am not interested in your stupid game it just a waste of time. I have no interest in something I don't know much about, all I know you people made this sick game that I don't what to be apart of." I said.

"So are you afraid of killing? Those don't sound like the word of a magus." Kirei said.

"Listen here! I didn't became a magus just for some game. I became one to protect my friends, family and the people. I am not afraid to kill I just don't want to participate in a game in which you have to kill some people to get your wish granted!" I said narrowing my eyes.

"So you don't have any desire to obtain the holy grail?" Kirei asked.

"Like I said before I don't have any desire to obtain the holy grail." I said.

"Than what about the other masters. There are whose eyes are blinded by their selfish desires alone, you know?" Kirei asked. I looked at him understand what he means. I guess I have to fight.

"So tell me will you let those kind of people obtain the holy grail and used as they see fit?" Kirei asked me.

"No!" I said.

"So will… "

"Before we continue tell something first?" I asked.

"What is it." Kirei said.

"How many times did the grail wars happened?" I asked. The magic circle in the warehouse, dad gift and Saber holy aura. _'If I'm correct that means that day happened because of the grail.'_

"Well this will be the fifth one." Kirei said.

"And when was the last one happened?" I asked.

"Ten years ago!" Kirei said.

"So I was right." I said.

"I guess I didn't have a choice. Alright I will battle in the grail war." I said and Kire just smiled.

"Well then, I acknowledge of Sieghart Emiya as being the last master. I hereby declare the curtains raised for the grail war to begin. Abide by your individual beliefs. Battle to your heart's content." Kirei said like some holy battle. I really don't like that guy.

"In that case. We have no more business here. Let's go Emiya-kun." Rin said leaving and when I was about to follow her Kirei said something.

"Rejoice, boy. At last, your wish will be granted…!" Kirei said. When he said that I stopped and looked at him with a smirk.

"Do you even know what is my wish is." I said. Both Rin and Kirei looking at me strangely.

"I say it to save some trouble. My wish is the complete destruction of the holy grail so their won't be any more of this annoying wars!" I said. Both of them looked shocked.

"W-What's the meaning of this Emiya-kun!?" Rin shouted.

"Well he said that any wish right. So to make sure that no one with bad intentions use it in the next war." I said. _' And to make sure that day never repeat itself again.'_

"Boy do you think you can destroy the grail?" Kirei asked.

"Will it won't be the first time I faced the impossible." I said leaving, but stopped to say one thing.

"Oh! By the way next time we visit tell your friends to not be so shy." I said leaving and not knowing that Kirei face was shocked for a second.

* * *

(After Sieghart and Rin left)

"So what do you think off him?" Kirei asked.

Suddenly three figures appeared. The first was a tall and dignified young man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame. He is described as handsome with an elegant face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. He has a "perfect, Golden-proportioned body" described as emanating majesty that makes flames surrounding him afraid to come close, and his very soul glows golden. He wears a golden armor that makes a heavy first impression on those he encounters.

The second was a beautiful woman with long, knee-length blonde hair that was tied in a large braid with a blue ribbon at the end, pure, amethyst eyes, and an indigo dress that did little to hide her sizable bust along with silver armor around her waist, an armored choker, a tiara over her bangs, elbow-length gauntlets, thigh-high stockings he could see out of the slit on the side of her dress, and armored boots.

And the third was a tanned-skinned youth with white hair like silver and with dark ageless eyes. He wears the vestments of a priest and a golden cross around his neck. His vestment is a type of a red holy shroud and he wore a red stole over his cassock.

"Just an annoying mongrel, but I sense something wired from him." Said the blonde haired man.

"His very sharp. I wonder if he is the reason the grail summoned the the two of us and that declaration of the destruction of the grail." Said the white haired youth with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter what his wish is. If did something to interfere with the war he must be eliminated." Said the blonde haired woman.

"If he does interfere we will deal with him." Kirei said.

"What about his servant and her sword?" Asked the white haired youth.

"There something strange about her and that sword it was supposed to be destroyed in the great war long ago." Said the blond haired woman.

"It doesn't matter who she is and if she became a problem we can deal it with that." Kirei said put his right hand in his pocket and bringing a what look like an old piece of wood.

* * *

(Outside)

"Master!" Saber said appearing from her spirit form.

"Saber. It seems this town will become a battlefield. So I decided to fight in the grail war to prevent something horrible from happening. So Saber I ask of you become my sword and help me fight." I said offering a handshake.

"Yes, master!" Saber said shaking my hand. I need all the help I can get to stop this war.

* * *

(Later)

Me, Rin, Saber and Archer were walking back home.

"Let's part here, Emiya-kun." Rin said. " I think you know this already, but there is no turning back from here. Next time we meet, it will be as enemies."

"Of course. We won't be going easy on you either when the time comes." Saber said.

There she go again with all of this being enemies and fighting. All I want to do now is finding a way to destroy the grail to stop the war.

"Is something wrong Emiya-kun?" Rin asked.

"No, I just what say thank you for all the help you give us." I said with a smile.

"How cut~ it seems he like you master." Archer said with a smirk enjoining Rin reaction.

" **Wha?!** Wait a second do you understand our situation at all?" Rin said here face was a bit red. "We're enemies and…"

"Still you helped me get the information I needed about the war so I need to properly thank you." I said. At least I don't need to ask him for information knowing him his going to make me do something embarrassing.

"…I'm done here. Please be careful and try not to get killed off too early." Rin said. "Bye."

Before Rin could go home both she and Sieghart tensed when they sensed someone.

"Oh? You're going home already?"

Both Rin and I turned to the hill and saw a little girl around Kotori age with crimson eyes and long snowy white hair. She wears a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, a long white skirt and purple boots.

"The night is still young." The white haired girl said.

"Tell me who are you kid?" I asked. This girl have a lot of magical powers for someone her age and for some reason she smells like dad.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Illya. You'll understand who I am after I tell you that my full name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, won't you?" Illya said with a bow like a princess.

"What did you just say?!" Rin asked in shock.

"Rin do you know her?" I asked her. I need to know why this girl Illya have dad scent.

"Yeah… Einzbern. They are a family of magus who have desired the acquisition of the holy grail for a long time. They send over a master to fight in this war every time." Rin said.

"So she's a master too then." I said. So that why she was a lot of magical power she must have been training for the war.

"That's right, onii-chan!" Illya said with a smile. "But… there is something I have looking forward to more than obtaining the holy grail and that is… to get to kill you, onii-chan."

"To kill me?" I said confused. Why does she want to kill me I don't remember doing anything to her to want to kill me.

"You know, I've been waiting anxiously for this day to come for a long time now. That is why I will make sure to kill you gently, onii-chan. Come Berserker!" Illya shouted and from behind appeared a colossal, statue-like man who is described as a "black giant." He gives off the impression of a monster. He was holding what looked like a some kind of axe-sword.

So that Berserker his definitely different than your average human, but why do I feel like met him before.

"What's wrong? If you're going stand there, we're just going to take the initiative and strike first, you know! Go, Berserker! Crush them all!" Illya shouted. Berserker run past her in an incredible speed.

"Saber!" I shouted and Saber ran past me holding her invisible sword.

Both Saber and Berserker weapon clashed and making shockwave, but Berserker managed to push Saber. They clashed again breaking some the streets, cars and some wells. Berserker tried to slash Saber upward with his sword, but Saber managed to dodge it. Saber lowered her stance and going in a burst of speed to slash Berserker. She managed to slash his stomach before dodging Berserker axe-sword. When Saber put some distance she noticed that his was healing.

"What the… ?"

Before Saber could understand what's going on Berserker roared running to Saber faster than before. Saber tried to block his attack, but Berserker put more force in his attack and managed to overpower Saber.

"That not good Saber might have the advantage in sword fight, but Berserker have more brut force." I said watching the fight.

"What kind of hero is Berserker to keep up with Saber?" Rin said shocked.

"Rin, you and Archer run for it. I will get Saber!" I said.

"What are you saying Emiya-kun! You can't get close out there you will die!" Rin said.

"Saber can't use her full power in a limited small area like this one and I'm just guessing, but I think Berserker might have some healing factor." I said.

"It just crazy what do you think you can do?" Rin asked.

"You'll see." I said running toward Saber.

Saber was still clashing with Berserker. Saber jumped to strike him, but Berserker managed to catch her invisible sword and then he throw Saber. Berserker saw Saber was down he used this chance to finish her off. Before Saber could react she heard something.

"Boosted Gear." Sieghart shouted. His left shined in red light and in it place appeared a red gauntlet that looked like a dragon hand with 2 green jewels and 6 golden spikes. Sieghart then managed to catch Berserker sword with his dragon hand.

 **{Boost!}**

The jewel on Sieghart hand shined and there was a voice coming from it.

"Let's see if you can fly." I said lifting Berserker by his sword.

 **{Boost!}**

"Fly." I said throwing Berserker in the air shocking everyone accept Archer who was covering her mouth to stop form laughing.

 **{Boost!}**

I concentrate my magic on Boosted Gear making a small red ball and then I pointed toward Berserker who was still going in the air.

 **{Explosion!}**

"Take this, **Dragon Shot!** " I fired a red beam that grown bigger and blasted Berserker with it.

 **{Reset!}**

"Master…"

"Saber it's not over yet" I said looking at the sky and after a couple of seconds something fell down crashing on the street. It's was the lower half of Berserker. Before we could do anything Berserker started to regenerate his body.

"What the…how is he still alive?" Rin said in complete shock.

"I must say onii-chan I'm surprised you managed to take two lives off Berserker." Illya said.

"So it's the ability god hand then you must be the hero of Greek Heracles." I said. _'The old man might not be happy about it.'_

"Wow your right onii-chan! His the legendary immortal hero of Greek Heracles." Illya said.

"So wanna continue the fight?" I asked while looking at Saber. "Are you alright Saber."

"I'm fine master just let down my guard down for a second." Saber said standing up and getting ready for round two.

"As much I like to kill you I have to retired for now. See you later onii-chan, let's go Berserker." Illya said disappearing with Berserker.

"Glad that's over." I said deactivating the the boosted gear. Maybe I should have used that to kill him.

"Master."

"Emiya-kun."

I looked behind me and saw Saber and Rin giving that "Explain" look. I just sigh knowing I couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

"Let's go to my house I'll explain there." I said walking back home. This going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I know you might have some questions so leave any questions in the comment regarding the story some I might answer and some I might want to keep it a surprise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again an amazing chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

(At the Emiya house)

I opened the door slowly hoping no one was awake the last thing I need is worrying theme.

"Onii-chan!"

"Elsword!"

"Master!"

"Master!"

Kotori appeared running toward Sieghart and hugging him and behind her was three individual.

The first one was a beautiful looking girl that looked slightly similar to Sieghart. She had a long crimson hair, eyes, a great bust, beautiful white skin and an impressive figure that people might mistaken her for a model.

The second was a girl that looked slightly older than the first one. She had a long azure messy hair and eyes. She had the biggest bust that could make any girl and model very jealous.

The third one was a short boy that was half the hight of Sieghart. He had crimson hair and eyes. He had feminine looks that some people might mistaken him for a girl. He also was carrying a sword that had a red jewel on the halt.

"Hi guys I see you are awake." I said casually.

"Where were you onii-chan?" Kotori asked. When I saw the worried look on her face I felt bad for making her so worried.

"I going to explain everything about what happened." I said rubbing her head.

"Oh yeah I forgot to introduce them. Guys we have guest the one with black hair is Rin Tohsaka, the one with blond hair is Saber, and the last one her name is Archer." I said.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Rin said.

"Good day to you all." Saber said.

"Hi." Archer said.

"Guys these is my family. This little girl there is my sister Kotori Itsuka were not really related, but my father knew her parents so she's like a sister to me. The girl with azure hair is Saphira she's a friend I met. The one with a sword is Yagami Kou and the last one is Elita Sieghart she is my sister my twin exactly." I said. I saw the surprised look on Rin when she heard Elita family name.

"Emiya-kun did you say her name is Elita Sieghart?" Rin asked.

"That right and if you are wondering my really name isn't Sieghart. I was adopted by my foster father and when he died I took his family name and I replaced my first name with my real family name." I said. It took a while, but with some negotiations and a bit of magic I changed my name.

"Okay with all the introduction over can tell us what happened we sensed Ddraig power was it an enemy?" Elita asked.

"I was getting to that. Let's go to dining room I explain everything." I said going to the dining room and everyone fallowed.

* * *

(Dining room and after the explanation about the grail war)

"So that happened." I said.

"I can't believe humans just kill each other for some wish." Saphira said.

"Will that how human are our history is a prof of that." Kou said. I can't denied that many human made horrible mistakes because of their greed.

"So what's now Elsword?" Elita asked.

"First we need information about the grail war. Saphira contacted Kirito and tell him we need all information about the grail war I'm definitely sure he already knew about the war." I said.

"On it." Saphira said and went to the main hall.

"Kou I want you to patrol the city for any strange activity and do it night, but don't stay out to long." I said.

"Right." Kou said and disappeared like a ninja.

"Kotori try not to leave the house at night and Elita look after her." I said.

"You got it." Elite said.

"Now I think you guys want some answers." I said looking at Rin, Saber and Archer.

"Right first of all what was that thing on your left arm?" Rin asked.

"Ok first do you guys know what "Sacred Gears" is?" I asked and they just shock their heads.

"Sacred Gears also known as God's Artifacts, are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God from the Bible. The original God of the Bible created the Sacred Gears as part of His system to enact miracles on Earth. It has been stated that certain individuals with Sacred Gears have grown to become very powerful and influential and that a large number of the people who have had their names etched into history, were most likely Sacred Gear possessors. And aside from the normal Sacred Gears, there are the Longinus. Longinus are unique top-tier Sacred Gears, each having multiple abilities compared to a normal Sacred Gear which only has one, and has the power to slay Gods. This class of Sacred Gears are also known as the tools that destroy God. There are 13 Longinus in total." I said. I waited for theme to process the information.

"So that thing that you use against Berserker was your Sacred Gear?" Rin was the first to speak.

"Yes." I showed her my Sacred Gear. "It called the boosted gear also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, it listed as one of the thirteen Longinus, it has the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, residing within it."

"I never saw something like this before." Saber said.

"Really Saber I thought maybe you met one of those before when you were alive." I said.

"I met many things when I was alive, but not those." Saber said.

"Will any way do you have any questions?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Rin said.

"Me to." Archer said.

"I'm good master." Saber said.

"Okay, so Rin do you want to sleep over or are you and Archer fine going home at night?" I asked.

"No need to worry we will be fine. Come on let's go Archer." Rin said leaving and Archer just disappeared.

"I guess we should go to sleep. Come Saber let me show where your going to sleep." I said.

"Yes master." Saber said.

"Hey, Saber isn't it hard for you to so formally me "master" all the time? My name is Sieghart Emiya or Els if you want it that would be nice." I said.

"… You're right. I like that more, too then I will call you Els." Saber said with a smile. We I looked at her smile I can't help to find so cute… focus Elsword it's not the time to think about that.

"Is there something wrong?" Saber asked.

"I-it's nothing." I said not looking at Saber don't tell she's one too.

After that we stayed silent until I showed her room.

* * *

(Morning)

It was morning and the Emiya family members were eating breakfast, but some of them were acting nervous.

"So Emiya-kun can you introduce us to you new friend." Taiga said pointing at Saber who was now wearing some modern clothing and eating breakfast.

"Like I told Fuji-nee this Saber a friend of my dad from England." I said does she need to ask the same questions every five minutes.

"You honestly want me to believe she's a friend of your father and her name is Saber." Taiga said.

"Yes." I said.

"Fine I believe you for now, but I keep my eye on you both." Taiga said.

"And why do you need to keep on eye on us?" I asked.

"You need to know I can't leave a man and a woman alone in the same house for too long especially some your age you might end up becoming a delinquent that bring more women's." Taiga said which made Sakura and Saphira face go red, Elita covered Kotori ears and kou was just enjoying his breakfast.

"Is that true senpai are going to bring more women's?" Sakura asked with her face was still a bit red.

"No it's not. I a live with Saphira and nothing happened." I said.

"Will Saphira is a fragile woman so you're not going to do anything to her." Taiga said and Saphira face was even more red if only Fuji-nee knew about that day.

"Can we changing the subject." I said.

"More rice please?" Kou asked.

(After finish eating breakfast)

"Okay were going now." I said.

"Have a nice day." Elita said.

"Try to come home early Els." Saber said.

"I'll try, but there no granite." I said.

"See later." Kotori said.

"Be safe everyone." Saphira said.

"We will." Sakura said.

* * *

(At school)

As usual classes were pretty normal except Aika constant teasing, Motohama and Matsuda taking about breast and peeping which got theme beaten up by the kendo girls. I was sitting quietly at my desk looking at the window thinking about what to do about the grail war.

"Els is something wrong?" Yoko asked me.

"Nothing wrong it just the usual thing." I said.

"Does it had to do with last night?" Yoko asked quietly so no one can hear.

"So you noticed huh! I tell you at lunch meet me at the rooftop." I said.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Aika just appeared out of nowhere and giving Yoko a heart attack again.

"Aika do always give Yoko a heart attack on purpose." I said.

"Maybe~." Aika said with a sly smirk. I don't no which is more tariffing Eun or Aika.

"So what were you talking about?" Aika asked.

"That on no need to know business." I said.

"Still a man of secret I see." Aika said with a sad face, but smiled again. I'm sorry Aika but I can't endanger you.

"I'm sorry Aika." Yoko said apologizing.

"It's okay Yoko you can tell one day and beside I find guys with mystery hot." Aika said looking at me with the same look Eun give me when she uses Ara's body.

After that strange conversation class was started.

* * *

"Yo, Emiya!"

While I was walking to the rooftop I heard someone calling me I turned around and saw Shinji and with him the same girls from yesterday.

"Thinks for cleaning the archery room. Everyone is thanking you for allowing us to have such a pleasant practice." Shinji said with a smile.

"Ah, hi Shinji. It was no problem." I said. I don't have time to deal with him.

"I see, I see. See if you're ever in in trouble, it's fine to ask Emiya!" Shinji said to the girls.

"… I don't mind that, but Shinji are you guys properly maintaining your bow?" I asked.

"What did you say?" Shinji asked.

"While I was cleaning the dojo I saw some of the bows were a little warped. When some of you guys put a bit more force on the bows it became a bit warped especially you Shinji. It will be better to fix the problem before it get worse." I said. The girls were laughing and Shinji had an anger face.

"Shut up! I was going to do that before you said it! You're just an outsider your not a member anymore. Tch! Hey, let's go!" Shinji said leaving and the two girls following him.

"Well, well you certainly have your way with words." I turned around and saw Issei

"Issei." I said

"I can't understand how you tolerate someone like him." Issei said.

"He's not that of a bad parson it his ego is the really problem." I said.

"Huh only someone like you can say that." Issei said.

"Because I'm me." I said or whatever left of Elsword personality that is.

"I see. So wanna have lunch together?" Issei asked.

"Sorry I'm booked already maybe next time." I said.

"Is it a date?" Issei asked with a smirk.

"If you see that way sure." I said.

"Okay I see, but next time you bring one of yours famous dishes." Issei said.

"Deal." I said and with that I gone to meet Yoko.

* * *

(At the school rooftop)

After making to the rooftop I saw Yoko was already there.

"Did you wait too long?" I asked.

"Not really." Yoko said.

"So while we eat is their something you what to ask me?" I asked.

"I just want to know what happened last night I got a bad feeling when I made it home and I sensed you used your Boosted Gear." Yoko said.

"As always your sense are amazing." I said the ability to sense when something happened before it happened with some few years training she might be able to go against me one on one." Okay it a long story so I'm going to give the short version."

(After some explanation and good food)

"So Rin was a wizard." Yoko said.

"Yeah and right now I need to find where the grail is so I can destroy it completely." I said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Yoko asked.

"Will first I need to talk to kirito I think he might know were the grail is and if it was in a different dimension than I'm going to contact Add." I said.

"That sound like great plan, but what about Rin?" Yoko asked.

"I will deal with her when the time comes." I said.

"Hope it go well and do you need any help?" Yoko asked.

"If we were in danger we might need your healing magic." I said.

"You can count on me." Yoko said.

While we were talking I sensed someone presence I looked at Yoko and she looked like she sensed it too.

"Els do you sense that?" Yoko asked.

"Yeah it feels like holy energy, but corrupted it must mean it's a fallen angel." I said.

"Why is wanna of theme is here?" Yoko asked.

"It must have to do with last night when I used my sacred gear. I heard they track sacred gears possessors." I said will that what Kirito told me.

"So what now?" Yoko asked.

"They came for me. I will try to do something." I said.

After we finished eating we went back to class.

* * *

(At the same time in the old school building with Rias)

"Akeno did you sensed that?" Rias asked.

"It's a fallen angel. Do think it have to do with that powerful energy we sensed Last night." Akeno said.

"It must be since their close to school and that means it was one of the students." Rias said.

"Do you think is him?" Akeno asked.

"Possible. Koneko." Rias called.

"Yes president Rias." Said a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

"Koneko I want you to follow Sieghart Emiya and tell me if he made contact with a fallen angel." Rias said.

"Understood." Koneko said.

* * *

(At some random brigade with Sieghart )

After school I asked Yoko to tell Sakura to go with Kotori without me since I'm might come home late. I called my boss to tell her that I can't do work because of certain circumstances she said it fine and asked me if I need any help I should ask. I got a great boss even if she try's to make me wear embarrassing clothes for work.

"I need to make up to her next at work." While thinking how to apologize to boss. I heard someone behind me.

"U-Um… you're Sieghart Emiya from Kuoh Academy, aren't you?"

I turned around and it was an attractive young woman with violet eyes. She has long black hair down to her hips. She has a slender body, with a large bust. She was wearing what looked like a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Yes I am." I said while keeping my guard up. She's definitely a fallen angel.

"Emiya-kun, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" She asked me. I see, using your charms to trick me will two can play that game.

"N-Not really." I said trying to look like I don't know what's going on.

"I'm glad." She said her acting is good.

"My name is Amano Yuuma and I was wonder if you go out with me?" Yuuma said with a embarrassed face I admit it looked cute no Elsword focus.

"Sure. How about we go out Sunday morning at the train station." I said.

"Really thank you. See you later Emiya-kun." Yuuma said leaving and giggling like school girl.

 _ **{Elsword are you sure about this?}** _ Asked a voice inside Sieghart head.

 _'Ddraig you are awake.'_ I said looking at my left hand.

 _ **{You know she might try to kill you.}**_ Ddraig said.

 _'I know that, but the sooner I finish this the better.'_ I said.

 _ **{Hope your right.}**_ Ddraig said.

I was about to go when I sensed someone behind me I looked back and saw a girl with white hair looking at me then she left.

* * *

(With Rias)

"I see."

"As expected, your intention…"

"… Was right on the money, hm?" Rias said.

"I made the correct choice by having you watch him." Rias said.

"President, what would you like to do?" Akeno asked.

"I'll make preliminary preparation." Rias said.

* * *

(With Sieghart)

I was walking down the street. There wasn't a lot of people in area probably they are at work. When I was going to buy some grocery for dinner I heard someone screaming.

"Kyaaa! Please get out of the way!"

"Huh?"

I looked above and.

"Waah?!"

*Crash*

"… Ahh ouch." That hurt will not much.

"As… as I expected that was too high to jump from."

I raised my head and saw a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest. She was wearing a white gi with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wears a pair of red combat gloves.

"… Um are you okay?" I asked the stranger.

"Thank you, sir! You must have caught me." She's said with a smile.

 _'So cute.'_ I thought oh great I'm starting to become like sis now.

"I was just here at the right moment." I said, but I wish she was okay I don't sense any evil intention so she must be a good person.

All of the sudden Sieghart sensed or smelled something strange with the weather.

 _'A storm, but the weather suppose to clear so it must mean…'_

"Watch out!"

I pushed the stranger and when I did that a purple lightning hit where we standing a few minutes ago.

"There no use running."

"Now, come on and fight us!"

I looked above and saw two individuals, but because of the sun I couldn't see theme clearly.

"I'm not going to fight yet!" The strangers said.

The stranger then caught my left hand and then.

"Huh?"

"Waaaaaaaa."

The two individuals tried to follow theme, but someone in black and have fire in has hand stopped theme.

* * *

(With Sieghart and the stranger)

After a lot of running they stopped to get some rest.

"We should be safe here kyuk!" She looked at Sieghart face and found it a bit "ragged."

(After some time)

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, sir! Are you alright?" She asked with a sad face.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I was just surprised." I said if something like that hurt me I would be dead century's ago.

"Im again really sorry for getting you involved…" she reminded my how Ara always apologizes for everything it's cute.

"Now I think about it, I could have just run away by myself. Why do you think I took your hand thoughtless?" She said acting all cutely yep definitely like Ara.

"Ah! I haven't introduced myself. They call me Musubi." Musubi said with a smile.

"I'm Sieghart Emiya, but you can call me Els." I said.

"Els-san, thank you again for helping me." Musubi said with a bow.

"Don't mention it." I said.

"By th- Musubi!?"

Musubi suddenly collapsed.

"Musubi what happened? Are you alright Musubi!"

*growl*

"I'm hungry."

"Huh!?"

Apparently she was just hungry.

"Come on I take you to my place for some food." I said carrying her.

Hope everyone don't freak out.

* * *

 **And done hope you like it.**

 **I will try to add more different anime until then don't forget to send me your opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here another great chapter and if you are wondering about the other story. I will start at it later when I reach to chapter 10 in this first.**

 **And a another thing sometimes the narrator will talk and sometimes Elsword will talk.**

* * *

(At Sieghart house)

Sieghart was carrying a hungry Musubi to his home and good thing that Taiga or Sakura weren't home. He now need to come up with another excuse for who Musubi is like Saber if he decided to let her stay in his home.

Those people who attacked her this morning if she in some type of trouble he needs to protect her. She is a good person Sieghart can sense that, but he can also sense that she's not a normal person.

"Here we are." I said after reaching my home.

"Hey Musubi are your hanging in their?" I waited for her respond and then.

"Hungry." Oh boy! I should hurry up and give her some food.

Sieghart entered his house and found kou standing at the entrance.

"Welcome back master." Kou said.

"I told you to stop calling me master and just call me Elsword or Els." I said.

"It might be hard to do that master. I plagued my loyalty to you. You saved me and Saphira so that why we will serve you forever." Kou said.

"Can we please stop with all that masters and stuff at the door." I said with sweat drop.

Kou then noticed Musubi on Sieghart back.

"Oh! Master is she a new mate. Should I make a barrier to give you some privacy?" Kou asked.

"NO! she's not my mate she's a friend who needs some food. So can you take to the dining room while I make something quick." I said while my face was a bit red.

"Understood." I give Kou Musubi to carry.

* * *

(After some time)

Sieghart was cooking at the kitchen. At same point Saber, Elita, Saphira and Kotori came to the dining room and they saw Musubi. They asked Kou who is that he said she's a friend of Sieghart(Elsword).

Everyone then understand except for Saber who was suspicious of Musubi thinking she might be an enemy, but Elita assured her that if she had any evil intentions Sieghart would have sensed it already.

"Here you go Musubi."

Musubi opened her eyes and saw something amazing. A bowl of rice and a lot of it, hamburger steak , some fried fish, noodles, sushi and miso soup. When Musubi saw the food she almost fainted wait until she try the taste.

"You truly truly truly are my savior, Els. Helping me and now this…" Musubi said crying while eating her sixth bowl of rice good thing Sieghart had a lot of food knowing Fuji-nee, Saphira and Saber bottomless appetite.

When Sieghart was making food for Musubi. Elita and Kotori gone shopping for grocery since Sieghart forgot and now they need to bring more food if Sieghart decided for Musubi to stay here. Saber was in the training room practicing so when she's going to fight Lancer, Berserker or another servant, but not Archer yet.

For some reason Saber don't feel any hostile intentions toward her or her masters Els. Saphira was in her room sleeping after a tiring day at work. Kou was… somewhere, but before he left he said to Sieghart "good luck " and then left.

"It's alright, so just eat, got it." I said.

"yes sir!" Musubi said happily.

After what it seems 10 minutes Musubi finished all of the food.

"Hope you liked it." I said with a smile. I then looked at Musubi and her head was down." Is something wrong Musubi?"

"I wish someone like you could be my "Ashikabi." Musubi said.

"Ashikabi"…?" I never heard that before.

"Yes! I've been looking for one. Someone precious whom I've never before seen… Each of us were born for our "Ashikabi." Musubi said putting both her hands on her chest don't look a-at them.

"To guide him ascension."

Musubi put her left hand on my chest. When I looked at her face is was red and she was breathing heavily.

"Musubi… ?"

I don't what's going on, but something in my chest was beating fast was that my heart! I looked at Musubi again her chest was on mine it felt soft. Stupid dragon instinct at a time like this it's not even mating season yet.

"What's going on Els? My body keeps getting hotter…" Musubi than fall on me.

"Musubi , wait… "

When she fall I accidentally touched her left breast with my right hand.

"Sorry Musubi." I said, but it didn't look like she heard me.

"… Els… I'm… "

"Musubi wait…"

Musubi brought her face closer to me I couldn't move for some reason and what with this strange feeling my instinct are going haywire. And before I know it.

*chu*

Musubi kissed Sieghart on his lips. Sieghart was shocked why did she kisses him and they just met, but that was not the most surprising. When they kissed wings of energy appeared on Musubi's back and then disappeared. Sieghart then saw a strange mark on the back of Musubi neck before she standing up.

"I've found it… I've found it! My "Ashikabi!" Musubi said hugging Sieghart which made his face go completely red (if you are new in this story I said before in my other story that I hate hugs from girls I… mean Elsword ah! I mean Sieghart… you know what I mean).

"What… ?" Before I could understand what's going the dining room t.v was on for some reason and it was showing someone.

"Congratulations! You were magnificently chosen to be the partner of a "Sekirei"!" Said a slender, bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair. He was entirely wrapped in the color white as he's wearing a pure white suit with a white shirt underneath, a pair of white pants, gloves and robe.

"you who are you?" I asked. I have a bad feeling about him.

"You… is that a greeting… ? Hahaha!" He said laughing.

"I'm changing the channel."

"Ah, wait don't change the channel." He yelled.

"Ah, professor!" Musubi said to the stranger does she know him.

"Ohh, number 88, Musubi! Are you doing well?" He ask Musubi.

"Musubi is he someone you know?" I asked.

"Yes. He's our professor and CEO." Musubi said.

"CEO… ?" Like a boss of a company.

"How can you not know my face… read the newspaper at least it's not that hard as deleting your own personal information Sieghart Emiya-kun! Or should I say Elsword Sieghart."

The moment he heard that Sieghart or Elsword looked at the so called professor with a look that could even scar the scariest of monsters. He was surrounded in a red aura, his eyes were as a dragon.

"Tell me how do you know that?" I asked with anger in my voice. Musubi was trembling a bit I can't blame her I must look tariffing right now, but that guy how does he know about that. Me, Eve, Add and Kirito made sure not to leave any trace behind.

"Els…"

I calmed down down a bit after hearing Musubi voice. I will find out how he knows that later. I just need to hear what his about to say.

"Hahahaha! I have to admit that the only thing I got was your really name I don't know why you delete your own personal information or if you had one then making a new one just to foul the government nor your partners who covered your tracks. Well, setting that aside… "

Before he could say. He smiling really creepily like Add when he was doing his crazy experiment.

"Sekirei plan" that's the name of the game you are participating in." He said.

"Sekirei… plan… ?" What the heck is that.

"The rules are simple. There are 108 freed sekireis. These sekireis fight and fight and fight and fight! And the "Ashikabi!" of the last remaining Sekirei is given permission to ascend and the Ashikabi who overcome those odds will hold the fate of the world in his/her hands!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm changing the channel."

"Ah, wait… don't change the channel! Something like fate is really cool… really… awesome…" He said.

"Listen you I don't have time to deal with this so get to the point." I said first the grail war and now this does the universe have something against me I'm mean what about Add he almost destroyed time and space or is it that god like to troll with me such misfortune.

"The point is that this a top secret project. Since you know about it, you have a responsibility to keep it a secret. In any case that you leak information, our MBI will retaliate with all our force and abilities."

"MBI…?"

"…"

"…"

"Wait! By MBI you mean the Mid Bio Informatics, the powerful conglomerate founded by Minaka Hiroto, with their headquarters based in Teito Tower, your that Minaka!" I said.

"So slow." Minaka said.

"Will I thought you were some crazy evil wearing glasses professor." I said.

 _'crazy evil wearing glasses professor?_ ' Minaka though with a sweat drop.

"Any way I'm busy, so I'll be going now. Lastly, take good care of our Musubi." Minaka.

"Wait a minute were not done here!" I yelled at him I need to know what's his motive, what are Sekirei , Ashikabi , Sekirei plan and all that talk about ascend.

"Take care, Musubi." Minaka said.

*click*

And with that Minaka sing off

"Bye, professor." Musubi said waving goodbye.

"*Sigh*… what I'm suppose do now." I said. I can't tell anyone about that project who knows what Minaka would do.

"Els…"

I turned around to at Musubi.

"I don't why you were so angry, but I… promise you I'll will fight really hard for you… and I'll definitely stay alive. So we can ascend together." Musubi said with a warm smile holding my left hand with both of her hands.

"Sure…" I don't know why, but seeing that smile make me feels that everything going to be alright. In any case Musubi going to fight so I need to protect her.

Before any of us could say anything.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

My phone was ringing. I wonder who's calling at this hour.

"Hello."

"Oh! Hi boss is someone wrong?"

"What! There to much customers for you guys to handle!"

"ah done worry about it I'm happy to help."

"I might be here in 10 minutes if I run for it so hold on."

*click*

"Sorry about that Musubi." I said.

"Don't about it Els and by the way who was it on the phone?" Musubi asked.

"That was my boss from work apparently some of the workers have the day off and so their short on staff." I said.

"I see. So are you going?" Musubi asked.

"Yes I might be late coming so Musubi tell everyone where I went and don't leave the house understood." I said.

"But Els. Sekirei should always stay by their Ashikabi." Musubi said with a sad face.

"Doesn't worry Musubi I'm not leaving you or anything. I need to help my friends at work I promise to came back tonight." I said with a smile patting Musubi head.

"Okay." Musubi said quietly and with a blush on her face while thinking that she's glad that Sieghart was her Ashikabi.

"Okay take car Musubi and see you tonight." I said going to my room first to change out of my school uniform.

"Be careful on your way to work Els." Musubi said.

* * *

(On the street with Sieghart)

Sieghart was running as fast as he could to work. Some people who was watching him thought they watched a red blur or it just the wind. Sieghart while running was glad he changed his clothes if any of the girls from school saw him where he work it might cause trouble for everyone at work. Right now Sieghart was wearing a red jacket with a black sleeveless shirt and gray jeans.

 **{Hey Elsword there something I been meaning to ask you?} Ddraig asked telepathically _._**

 _'What it is Ddraig.'_

 **{That girl Musubi didn't her aura kind seems familiar.} Ddraig said.**

 _'I guess at first I didn't pay attention to it, but now I think about Musubi and those who attack us did have a different, but similar aura I guess because they are Sekirei. So why do you ask about it?'_ I asked.

 **{Didn't we felt something similar aura before.} Ddraig said.**

 _'I think so, but I don't remember where.'_ I said. Where did I felt this aura before and I think about those who attacked us I don't why, but I feel like I know them.

 **{hey how about we ask the fox. His good with all that sensing and stuff.} Ddraig said**.

 _'Kurama. I think he can help us, but I sense his still a sleep. So we're going to ask him when he wake up.'_ I said.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Musubi)

"So Elsword left." Elita said.

After a couple of minutes when Sieghart left the house. Elita and Kotori came back from grocery shopping. Musubi told everyone that Sieghart had a call from his boss about work and he left immediately.

"So Musubi Kou told me your Elsword new mate is it true?" Elita asked after making sure Kotori was in her room.

"Will I don't know what a mate is, but Els is my Ashikabi that I been looking for in a long time." Musubi said with a smile.

"Ashikabi? What is that?" Saber asked.

"It someone I'm destined to find and be with him forever." Musubi said.

"So I was right your are master new mate." Kou said.

"Okay I still don't fully understand what's going on. So I guess we should wait for Elsword to explain things." Elita said.

"It's like you three have more competition for master affection." Kou said. Even with his expressionless face people would have thought he was smirking right now.

"Wait why do you include me too!? Elsword is my brother." Elita shouted with a blush.

The other didn't say anything. Saphira was completely red and she started to mumble something. Saber didn't understand why she need to compete for her master affection.

"Says the girl who sleeps with a body pillow of master." Kou said.

"Wait how did you know about that!?" Elita asked her face was completely now red like her hair.

"I known things about that go on in the house I am master sword like you and Saber." Kou said. Then he left to go to his room. Saber when heard what Kou said. She what's to know what does he mean when he said that he and Elita was Els sword.

"Stupid Kou… stupid Elsword… " Elita started to mumble something before going to her room.

"Mmm… Kou what did you before when you said you and Elita are master swords?" Saber asked.

"Will like you Saber me, Elita and Saphira pledged our loyalty to master. I don't know much about Elita, but master helped me and Saphira a long time ago. So we decided to follow him as our master even if he don't want to become our master." Kou said with absolute loyalty toward Sieghart.

Saber was speechless. Kou loyalty was something knight would say to his king. Saber now wonder what kind of person her master is.

* * *

(With Sieghart after reaching his destination)

"Achoo! I guess someone is talking about me must be Kirito… definitely Kirito."

Sieghart was standing in front a building. It looked like a restaurant or a caffe. Will it was more like caffe. The caffe was called Maid Latte it was the place that Sieghart work in.

"Hope I didn't make them wait too long." I said entering the building.

When Sieghart entered the caffe. He saw maids working taking order from customers, delivering the food with a happy smile. When Sieghart was looking for the his boss someone approached him.

"Your finally here took you long enough." Said an angry young girl with an average height and figure. She has light, brownish amber eyes with a golden tint and black shoulder length hair. She was wearing a black dress and white apron maid outfit. Her name is Misaki Ayuzawa.

"Sorry about that maid president." I said apologizing.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that." Misaki said embarrassed from the nickname Sieghart call her at work.

"Will I find it to be amusing, funny and it helps light the mood." I said. I think I'm starting to become like Eun or Rena.

"Sometimes I couldn't understand you." Misaki said getting used to Sieghart behavior.

"So Misaki were is boss? She said she needs help." I asked.

"I don't know last I saw was her with Azuki. Ask her." Misaki said.

"Thanks." I said and gone to look for Azuki.

Sieghart was looking for his coworker. He then spotted a young girl with red hair and purple eyes and an impressive bust. She was also wearing a maid outfit. She was Azuki Shinatsu.

"Oh! You're back Sieghart." Azuki said.

"The boss said you need help. So where is boss?" I asked.

"She's in the office taking care of some paperwork." Azuki said.

"Thinks Azuki." I said.

"And Sieghart next time how about a match. I gotten much stronger since last time." Azuki said.

"Your on and I won't go easy on you." I said.

"Me either." Azuki said.

"Looking forward to it." I said waving at her and heading to the office.

Sieghart reached the office. He opened the door and saw his boss. She is a young woman with blue eyes and chin-length dark purple hair with spiky bangs that covers her forehead. Unlike the other maids, his boss maid outfit is different, her dress is blue and wears a white apron over with what appears to be a red/orange tie. She was Satsuki Hyōdō the boss of Maid Latte.

"Hi boss." I greeted.

"Oh! Sieghart you made thank goodness. I need your help in the kitchen. Hikari and Hibiki can't make or take order at the same time and we had a sudden of increase in customer. I can't get a hold of rest of the employees. I know it you're first vacation since you worked here, but I need your help." Satsuki said and all most crying.

"Don't worry boss I'm on it." I said.

"Thank you Sieghart you're my savior." Satsuki said and hugging Sieghart with tears of joy.

"No problem boss." I said patting her head. She might be an adult, but boss can act sometimes like a kid.

"I told you many times to call me Satsuki." Satsuki said pouting that so cute.

"I will try boss." I said before heading to the kitchen and not looking back at the still pouting Satsuki.

Sieghart reached the kitchen. When he opened the door he saw Hikari and Hibiki working with preparing the customers orders.

Hikari is tall with a slender build. She has long black hair that she wears in two ponytails and hazel eyes. Despite being Hibiki's twin sister and looks exactly like her, the only physical difference between the two is that her bust is significantly larger than her sister's.

Hibiki is tall with a slender build. She has long black hair that she wears in two ponytails and hazel eyes. Despite being Hikari's twin sister and looks exactly like her, the only physical difference between the two is that Hibiki's bust is significantly smaller.

I was about to call out to theme. When I started to remember something.

'Hikari and Hibiki aura it feels like. No it can't be, but maybe. I need to test it out first.'

"I see you two are working hard as ever." I said approaching the twins.

"Sieghart!" Hikari and Hibiki said in the same time. I guess that twins for you.

"I heard you need help so I came as fast as I could." I said.

"Thank god. I don't know how you can cook so fast. It really is tiring." Hikari said.

"Now we can focus on taking the order." Hibiki said.

"Oh! Before you guys go I need to ask you something." I said.

"What is it?" Hibiki asked.

"I think I saw something behind both of yours neck." I said.

"where." Hikari said moving her hair Hibiki as well.

"Do you see something." Hibiki said.

"I know it. You are sekirei." I said seeing their sekirei mark. Both Hikari and Hibiki flinched when they heard what I said.

"Sieghart… h-how…"

"Does the number 88 Musubi ring any bell." I said.

"Wait that the sekirei that run away." Hikari said.

"You mean the person she run with was you!?" Hibiki said shocked.

"Yep and I'm her Ashikabi." I said which shocked theme.

"So that means we are enemies now." Hibiki said with sad face.

"No." I said which shocked theme again.

"Now tell me what do you two you think about your Ashikabi?" I asked. They looked confused about my question.

"What do you mean?" Hikari said confused.

"I said what do think about your Ashikabi." I said.

"I still don't understand what you mean, but our Ashikabi not the best." Hikari said.

"He always do odd jobs, just to raise a little money and eats at his friend house." Hibiki said.

"But he is a nice person and we defend him no matter what." Hikari said with a smile.

"He might not be impressive for a Ashikabi, but his our Ashikabi." Hibiki said with a smile as well.

"Good if you're Ashikabi turned out to be a bad person. I going to beat the living crap out of him if he mistreated you both badly." I said which shocked theme the third time.

"Wait you mean you asked about our Ashikabi because you are worried about us." Hikari said.

"Off course you are my coworkers and friends. So I worry about you both and the rest in the caffe." I said.

"Thank you Sieghart." Hikari said with a smile.

"Thanks for still staying our friend." Hibiki said with a smile as well.

"No problem. Now leave the cooking to me." I said.

Both Hikari and Hibiki nodded and left to help the other.

"Now let see how much could finish with the time I have."

Sieghart then wear an apron for the kitchen. He was then standing at the middle of the kitchen. After that he then did some kind of strange hand sings before he shouted something.

 **"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu."**

There was sudden smoke that came from Sieghart. When the smoke disappeared Sieghart appeared, but he was not alone. In front of him was five identical copies of him.

"Listen up you guys we have work to do so give it your all." I said.

"Yes sir." The copies said.

"Elsword 1 you are responsible for cutting the ingredients. Elsword 2 you are responsible for the seasoning and spices. Elsword 3 you are responsible for preparing of the desert. Elsword 4 you are responsible for cleaning the dishes. Elsword 5 you are responsible for reading the customer orders and helping me help the other Elsword's if they needed any help. Now go to your stations."

"Yes sir."

After the Elsword's started to work the number of customers started to decrease. The Maid Latte workers can rest easy for now. Good for Sieghart that no one saw his shadow clones.

"please look come look at our special triple parfait that could make feel in paradise and our special bland herbal tea that makes feel all stress just flown away."

Sieghart was standing outside giving flyers in his butler outfit that got the attention of some of females customers. Beside Sieghart was Azuki helping with the flyers and getting the same attention, but from males customers.

"Hey… Azuki I been wondering does boss always make us handouts flyers just to attract customers with our bodies… or am I just imagining things?"

"I don't want to know the answer to that, just keep smiling and everything going to be alright." Azuki said trying to ignore the stares the boys giving her and trying to not punch them in the face.

* * *

(Some time later)

Now is night time Satsuki was closing the caffe for today. Everyone changed back to their casual clothes and was to call it for today.

"Well good night everyone." Satsuki said.

"See you tomorrow everyone." Misaki said.

"Night guys." Azuki said.

"Have a pleasant night everyone." Hikari said.

"Watch your way back home." Hibiki said.

"Bye everyone." I said.

Everyone then hadda back home.

"Maybe I should take a short cut at the park." I said.

* * *

(The park with Sieghart)

Sieghart decided to take a short cut at the park. The park was one of the biggest park in Japan.

Sieghart was walking when he come across the park fountain, but before Sieghart continue waking he saw someone was sitting at the fountain.

It was a girl with short, light brown hair and green emerald. Her clothes consist of a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger then the standard cutout for her head, it was wider, allowing some of her shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble, it looked like it used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck and then went down between her cleavage.

When Sieghart saw her first that expression on her face. It looked like someone who lost all hope in the world. That look reminded Sieghart something he don't want to remember about his past. He was about to ask her what's wrong when he noticed something else.

"She's a sekirei… "

Sieghart saw the sekirei mark it looked different from Musubi. Sieghart hastened to approach her, but that look. He can feel sadness, hate and despair was the dark El shard telling him her emotions. Conwell said the El crystal react to people emotions.

"Hey is something wrong?" I asked the sekirei. She looked up to me. Her face was devoted from any life.

"No one what's me I'm broken." She said.

"Tell me are you a sekirei." She nodded in response.

"Then don't you want to look for your Ashikabi." I said.

"I can't have an Ashikabi. No one wants a broken sekirei." She said.

"Broken!? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"It's not important." She said with her head down.

"Will do you have a place to stay in?" She shack in response.

"Will how about you stay with me and my family until you find your Ashikabi." She looked at Sieghart shocked. He doesn't know and he offers her a place to stay until she finds her Ashikabi if she had one.

"why do you want to help someone broken as me?" She asked.

"Well I'm an Ashikabi and my sekirei tried to find me even if it took her an eternity. So I want to help you find yours. My dad always liked to help others and I want to be like him one day." I said. I promised him to make his dream come true even if it's impossible.

The sekirei stood there not saying anything. Her entire life she thought she's going to be alone and no one going to love her because she's broken. But that strange Ashikabi want to help find hers.

He offered her a home to live in. For a moment she hoped that he can be her Ashikabi. She knows she can't react to Ashikabi like normal sekirei.

"Okay." She said. If that person willing to help maybe all hope not lost for her.

"Good. By the way my name is Sieghart or Elsword, but you can call me Els if you want. What's yours?"

"Former sekirei number 7 Akitsu. It nice to meet you Els." Akitsu said with what it looked her first smile.

"Okay let's go home." I said. Oh boy Fuji-nee and Sakura will have a wired misunderstanding about this when we get home.

* * *

(Sieghart house with Musubi)

"Alright Musubi just say what we practiced and Fuji-nee and Sakura wouldn't find you suspicious." Elita said.

"Okay." Musubi said.

"By the way did anyone see were Kou went to?" Saphira asked.

"He said something about making sure nothing happen to Elsword tonight." Elita said.

"Why is that is Els in danger." Both Saber and Musubi said worrying something happened to Sieghart.

"Don't worry he just felt something might happen. He does that sometime." Elita said.

Both Saber and Musubi sigh in relief that nothing happened to Sieghart.

"Everyone master will arrive shortly after Taiga and Sakura. Oh! And it seems master brought another guest with him as well. So I advise no one to react strangely at our gust." Kou appeared suddenly like ninja surprising Saber and Musubi only.

"Another one great we have to come up with another excuse. Wait a minute Kou tell is not a girl is it?" Elita asked hoping it's not a girl.

"Will considering her chest size. I can confirm she is female." Kou said.

"Oh crap baskets!"

Everyone was thinking about what to do when suddenly the door of the house opened and Taiga and Sakura appeared.

"Emiya-kun is the is dinner ready." Taiga said with her usually energetic voice.

"Senpai are you home." Sakura said.

Taiga and Sakura came to the dining room and saw Elita, Kou, Saphira, Saber and Kotori, but not Sieghart.

"Did Emiya-kun go somewhere?" Taiga asked. Elita was about to answer that, but unfortunately Musubi beat her to it.

"Els boss called him. She said she needs help so Els gone to help them." Musubi said.

"I see. I hope he get home soon." Taiga said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Taiga shouted after finally noticing Musubi.

"My name is Musubi nice to meet you." Musubi said with a smile.

"Fuji-nee I can explain this." Elita said.

Before Elita could explain Sieghart arrived and with him was Akitsu.

"Hey guys we have another guest staying with us." I before noticing the marauders atmosphere. 'Crap baskets.'

"WHO THE HELL THIS ONE NOW?"

* * *

(After ten minutes of explanation)

"So let me get this straight. Those two are friends of Ara and they are both martial arts who came her to Japan to study with you and learn to socialize in society because they trained for many years without contacting many people. So Ara was worried and told you about their arrival so you offered them a place to stay." Taiga said looking at Sieghart like an angry tiger.

"That the gust of it." I said hoping she believe it.

"Sigh I swear your to nice for your good. You must got that from your father." Taiga said.

"So…"

"They can stay, but if I find you do anything to them. Your going to be in a lot of trouble." Taiga said.

"Yes Fuji-nee." I said then I noticed a sad expression on Sakura.

"Sakura is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong senpai." Sakura said with a smile, but I can tell it was a forced one.

"Mmmm… Els."

"What is it Musubi."

*rumble*

"I'm hungry."

"I guess we should have dinner. Sakura, Elita I need your help were going to make a feast." I said.

"Yes." They said.

After making dinner which Taiga really enjoyed that she completely forgot about being angry with Sieghart. At dinner there was little space at the table which made Sakura being more close to Sieghart.

It made her face go red and she was nerves, but happy at the same time. Musubi wanted to sit beside Sieghart as well and Kotori decided she wants to sit at Sieghart lap. Taiga commented that she act like a kid and they end up arguing.

* * *

(Later at night)

"Absolutely not."

"But why Els."

"Musubi I told you can't sleep in my room. Sleep in yours."

"But I can't sleep without you being near me." Musubi said.

"Like I told you if Fuji-nee find out she might really try to kill me." I said. After that Musubi was giving me the puppy's eyes. Must… resist the puppy eyes… can't give in to cuteness.

"Fine just for tonight and that is it." I said.

"Onii-chan is a weak man against cute girls." Kotori said.

"Sorry for being weak from cute things."

"Hey Elsword you said you going to be busy at Friday." Elita said.

"I'm going to meet someone tomorrow and hopefully we can end things peacefully." I said.

"Els do you need any help?" Saber asked.

"You don't need to worry Saber, but if a master and servant appeared I will call you." I said.

"Well good night everyone." Elita said before she gone to her room.

"Night." Everyone said.

* * *

(Tomorrow at the shopping district with Sieghart)

Sieghart was standing waiting for Yuuma. Sieghart decided to wear an opened black leather jacket with red t-shit underneath it, fingerless gloves, gray pants and black shoes. Some of females that passed him thought he was some kind of celebrity.

"Sieghart sorry for being late." Sieghart turned around when he heard Yuuma's voice.

"Don't worry I was late to since I got lost sometimes for some reason." Yuuma just giggled a bit.

"I know it silly."

"I think it's cute."

"Please don't call me cute."

"Why don't you like it?"

"It fine sometimes, but I'm a man not a kid." I said proudly and Yuuma giggled again.

"So cute."

"I'm not cute."

"So Sieghart were do you want to go?" Yuuma asked.

"Since you asked me out. We will go to any place you want." I said.

"Any place I wan huh." Yuuma said with a strange smile. I think I'm regretting saying that.

After that they went to start their date. At first it was normal they went to the amusement park, played some arcades which Sieghart won it every game making Yuuma pout cutely, eat and relax at a café. Sieghart thought it was not bad, but he was wrong. After finish relaxing Yuuma took Sieghart to the shopping mall making Sieghart give his opinion for her clothes.

Sieghart was fine with what she was wearing, but she made him try clothes too. Sieghart know he need to make a run for it, but unfortunately she grabbed him. For the next hour she made him try cute clothes much to his despair and much to her amusement. He thought it was finally done, but the female clerk came to suggest other cute clothes.

"I'm not wearing that!" I shouted.

"Come Sieghart it will look good on you. The clerk said it was really popular this days." Yuuma said.

"Why do you want me to wear what's clearly girls clothes!" I said.

"No it's not." Yuuma said.

"I saw the clerk bring it from the woman section of clothes!" I said.

"Fine we can leave. I got what I wanted." Yuuma said and pouting because Sieghart ruined her fun.

* * *

(Some time later)

After they finished shopping they were taking a walk around the town.

"You know that outfit would looked good on you." Yuuma said.

"Not a word." Sieghart said trying to look angry, but that just made him look more cute.

"By the way Sieghart what inside the bag you been carrying?" Yuuma asked pointing at the bag Sieghart was carrying it at the star of their date.

"Just a little surprised. That all I can say and you have to wait for it."

"Can't wait." Yuuma said with a smile.

Yuuma really enjoyed the date with Sieghart. His a nice person and really cute. She really want to hug so much. Yuuma then remembered why she's her and made her heart hurt thinking about it.

"Huh? Is something wrong Yuuma?" I asked. She just smiled and said it was nothing. For some reason I can feel sadness coming from her, maybe I should tell her.

While they were walking. Sieghart felt a sudden disturbing in time and space. It felt like Add void power, but much stronger. Before Sieghart could understand he and Yuuma herd something.

[This not a training drill.]

[A space quake has been forecasted.]

[All civilians within the vicinity, please evacuate to the nearest shelter immediately.]

That was the space quake alarm system. All the people started to run for their lives to the shelter.

"Yuuma we have to go to shelter." I said holding her right hand and making a run for it.

Sieghart and Yuuma were about to reach the shelter. Everything was going to be fine until.

"Waaaaaaaa!"

Sieghart heard someone crying in the distance. Sieghart looked from were the crying coming and it was somewhere in the middle of the city.

"Yuuma you go at the shelter near the park. I think there is someone out there so I'll bring to another close shelter okay." I said.

"But Sieghart you could die." Yuuma said crying and not fake one as well.

"Don't I'm going to fine and after that let finish our date okay." I said with a smile and giving her a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

Yuuma was watching Sieghart leave in the distance and all she can do is wish for his safe return.

* * *

(With Sieghart)

I was running through the street hoping to find the kid that was crying. I can't even use my dragon senses because of the space quack for some reason, maybe because of it power scattered around.

"I have no choice. I have use my shadow clones." I said making the same hand sign and smoke appeared. Afterward there was four of me.

"Try to find that kid." I said and my clones went there separate ways searching.

 _'I don't have much time.'_

Before I could think all hope is lost. I clone disappeared and when I received his memories. It showed me that he found the kid and took him to the nearest shelter.

"Think goodness that the kid was safe." I sighed in relief that someone not going to die.

"Now I should leave this place too."

I was about to leave, when all of the sudden I felt a large amount energy. I looked behind and saw a giant explosion. It looked similar to my "Final Strike", but on a much larger scale.

"Aura of distraction."

I used my Sieghart family power and tried to block the explosion and after that everything gone black.

* * *

(After the explosion)

When explosion was finished. The city looked like someone fired a missile at it. There was also a giant crater.

"What… happened… ?"

I opened my eyes and saw I was in a giant crater. I tried to find my way back to Yuuma and before anyone else see me.

"What the… a person?"

When I was about leave the crater. I saw a person covered in a purple aura. I tried to get a better look at who it was and I saw a girl with very long, dark-purple hair that was tied back with a ribbon of sorts, and matching dark purple eyes with white irises. Was wearing some kind of dress armor with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The Dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset (which exposes a part of her cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots. She was standing at something that looked a king throne made of stone and at the top it was something looked like a sword hilt. Her aura was similar to Saber or sis.

I was standing still not knowing what to do. For some reason I can sense a similar power like Add or Aisha coming from her.

Before I could say anything. I saw her grab the hilt that on the stone throne and she removed what looked a broadsword. It kind reminds of the sword in stone. For some reason I thought about Saber.

The girl then looked at me and before I know it she fired some kind of purple energy slash.

"I have to stop it."

I summoned my two sword Conwell and my soul sword ( that what I call my great sword I well explain the name latter) and fired my own energy slash to counter it.

 **"Mega Slash"**

Both slashes collided with each other. There was a strong gust of wind and both attacks cancelled each other out, but not before making a giant explosion. I can tell in that attack she wan not really trying. How strong is she and if she uses void power I might have to go all out.

After the explosion I saw her coming at me. She the stopped pointing her sword at me. After that she said something I was not expecting.

"Did you… come to kill me as well?" She asked.

Come to kill her? I don't who she is why do I want to kill her. When I looked at her I saw fear and sadness in her eyes like she was afraid. I don't sense much fighting intention from her, maybe she will only do that if she saw me as an enemy.

"Tell me who are you?" I asked.

"My name… ? I have… no such thing." She said.

What was that just now? Before I could say anything I heard a familiar voice.

"Firing second shot."

I saw missiles coming right at her and for some reason my body moved on it's own and try to protect her.

 **"Sword Fall"**

I summoned copies of Conwell and fired at each missiles destroying them.

"Why did you help?" The girl asked confused by my actions.

"I don't know my self ether, but right now you're in trouble so I'm going to help." I said.

I waited for who attacked us to appear. From the distance a saw a familiar person.

"You sure are persistent. Why can't you learn that your attack won't work on me!?" The strange girl was standing beside me and summoning barrier another round of missile.

"Makes no difference. I'm just here to eliminate you." Said no other than my classmate Origami Tobiichi.

Origami was flying at us and she was wearing some kind of Combat Wiring Suit, Origami's appearance is more fierce for some reason and she does not wear her hair clips; instead, a pair of sensors that are attached to her hair with armor covering her from her shoulders to her hands, as well as a part of her body and legs except for her thighs. Her chest is visible at the top of the transparent suit that reveals her belly.

Wait it's not the right time to talk about her clothes. Origami was flying at a high speed. Then she turned directions very quickly and fired some kind of energy beam from our left. It was to hit the strange girl head, but she blocked it.

I looked at Origami she was heading our way holding some kind of energy sword you see in the movies. Before she could approach Origami saw me and frozen in shock.

"Mmmm… hi there Origami. It a nice… day were having." I said in this awkward situation.

"Sieghart… what are you doing here?" Origami asked.

"you know enjoying the… scenery I guess."

Before Origami could respond to that. She saw the strange girl talking a battle stance and Origami did the same. Both of them were emitting strong killing intention. I was about say something when.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

My phone was ringing. At a time like this. Unfortunately that distracted me before stopping those two.

"Wait a minute… !"

I couldn't stop them in time, before they clashed.

 _'Crap baskets!'_

There was a huge explosion again and everything gone black for Sieghart again.

* * *

(In some unknown location)

"As expected of an AST. That that was good." Said a female figure that had a lollipop in her mouth and was sitting in a chair. "But… she's still helpless against the spirits, isn't she?"

"While what you say is correct, it's also true that we cannot do a single thing ether." Said a blonde male figure, which got him stomped on his left leg by the female figure. But for some reason he look very happy.

"I know without having you tell me. I've grown bored if simply observing." She said.

"Then…"

"Yes."

"The Rounds have finally given us permission. We're commencing the plan." She said.

"That reminds me, how's our all-important secret weapon doing? I've been calling him for a while now, but he isn't picking up."

"let's take a look… ah."

"What's wrong?"

"Commander… that."

The female or commander looked at a giant screen and it showed a unconscious Sieghart.

"Perfect." She said with smile.

"Go recovery him."

"Understood."

* * *

(Some time later with Sieghart)

 _'It's been so long…'_

 _'What?'_

 _'Finally… finally we meet.'_

 _'But… wait a little longer.'_

 _'It feels nostalgic… where have I heard this before…'_

 _'We won't be separated again… I definitely won't make another mistake.'_

 _'Who's there?'_

"Hm?"

Sieghart opened his eyes and found himself in bed at some unknown room.

"Hm? You're awake?"

While looking were he is Sieghart saw an unarguably a beautiful woman with pale skin. She still looks to be in her 20s. She has long, unkempt, pale blue hair which is tied into a right- side ponytail and blue eyes which seems to be sleepy. Her most distinct feature is the pair of dark circles beneath her eyes. She wears a pair of glasses with a circular frame. She was wearing some kind of uniform and she also seems to have a small blue teddy bear that fits in her breast pocket.

"Who are you?" I asked while being ready to summon Conwell if needed.

"Hm? Ah, I'm the analysis officer here, Reine Murasame. Nice to meet you." Reine said.

"Sieghart Emiya. So why I'm here?" I asked.

"Unfortunately our medical officer is absent today, so I have to take care of you." Reine said.

"Oh! Thank you very for looking after me." I said.

"Your welcome." Reine said.

"So where am I exactly?" I asked Reine, but she fell asleep.

"Um…"

"What it is?" Reine asked completely forgot Sieghart question.

 _'She definitely fell asleep!' I thought._

"So where am I?" I asked again.

"This is the sickbay on board the Fraxinus. You were unconscious so we brought you here." Reine said.

"Wait, unconscious… ?" I said and at that moment I remembered the space quack, the strange girl and Origami. "So what happened when I was unconscious?"

"Come with me and we'll solve that problem as well. There's someone that I want you to meet." Reine said.

"Who?" I asked.

"There's no doubt you have a lot on your mind right now, but I've never been good at explaining things, so please save your questions for that person." Reine said.

"Okay." I said. I need what's going on right now so it best to meet that person.

"Also, we lost your shoes you were wearing while retrieving you, so please use those instead." Reine said.

"Eh? Where…?" I looked around and saw a pair of slippers that looked bears.

"…"

Guess I don't have a choice.

* * *

(At the hallway)

Me and Reine were a hallway that it looked it was made out of metal. It impressive, but not as great as Add and Eve lab. I was about to ask what is Fraxinus, but she fell.

"EEEEEEHH?! Hey are you alright." I asked running to her to see if she is fine.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I haven't been getting much sleep lately." Reine said still on the floor.

"When was the last time you slept… ?" I asked.

"Somewhere around thirty years ago?" Reine said raising three fingers.

"THAT'S ON A TOTALLY DIFFERENT SCALE!" I shouted in shock. Even with my huge supply of stamina I could only be awake for at least three months and not thirty years.

"Excuse me, it's time for my medicine." Reine said.

I watched Reine standing up. She then brought what looked a container that used to store pils. She opened the lad and put above her mouth and swallowed what looked like half dozen of pills and closed the lad.

"What kind of medicine was that?" I asked.

"They were all sleeping pills." Reine said.

 _'Yeah she's going to die at this rate'_

"We'll, it's the truth that I can't remember the last time I slept." Reine said before standing in front a metal door and it was opened. "We're here. Come in."

"Right." I said entering inside.

"Wow!" When I entered the room I saw it looked like something you see in that movie "Star Wars" it kind reminded me of Raven black crows ship.

"Hello" Sieghart turned to the left it was a man in his late 20s, though he still looks quite young. He has long blonde hair and light brown eyes. He wears a white suit with black outlines and blue covering some parts. In addition, he also wears a black shirt underneath and a silver-white tie with a black belt that can be seen on his waist.

"I'm the vice commander here, Kyouhei Kannazuki. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Kyouhei said offering a hand shack.

"Sieghart Emiya. Nice to make your acquaintance too." I said shaking his hand after the he went to stand beside a revolving chair.

"Commander, analysis officer Murasame has returned." Kyouhei said.

Sieghart was wondering who was in that chair when he caught a familiar scent.

"Welcome back Reine, and…

"Kotori is that you." I said.

Kotori almost fell from her chair when Sieghart said here.

"Who did you know the was our commander?" Kyouhei asked shocked.

"Let me guess dragon senses right." Kotori said who was sitting on the chair and she was wearing a red coat and black ribbons instead of white.

"Your right." I said pointing at my nose.

* * *

(At the JGSDF with Origami)

"Unite released!"

"Connecting cable #3!"

"Discounting wizard!"

"Where's the recovery team!?"

After that fight with the girl looking worrier or "Spirit" Origami was relaxing at a place that looked like the military camp, but right she was thinking about the something else then relaxing.

 _'… Sieghart Emiya. What was he doing there… ? And what were those swords he was holding. Could he be also a… no, no, no he can't be he is a human I'm sure of it. I need an answer from him later when I see him next time.'_ While Origami was thinking what to do with Sieghart. Someone was approaching her.

"good work." Origami turned to her head to the left and saw some it was a young woman in her mid-20s. She has long, glossy black hair which is tied into a ponytail with some bangs left out into three separate parts. She also has a pair of black eyes. She was also wearing the same suit as Origami. Her name is Ryouko Kusakabe.

"Can you mange? You can't move well for a while after using the Realizer, right?" Ryouko asked and offered a drink for Origami.

"I'm fine." Origami said taking the drink.

"You do a good job repelling the enemy again this time." Ryouko complimented.

"No, I didn't repel her." Origami said.

"Even if you didn't, I'm gotta report that you did to the higher-up's, otherwise our budget's going to drop." Ryouko said and Origami just looking at her with a glare.

"Don't make such a scary face. I'm praising you here." Ryouko said not felling a bit nervous for her glare.

"You're doing a great job under these circumstances, with our ace gone. If it weren't for you, I bet there'd be more than just a few casualties. But hey, you've been forcing yourself too much recently! Do you want to die that badly?" Ryouko asked worried for Origami and didn't say anything but, just looked down.

"Those are monsters you're up against. Disaster with intelligence. Minimizing the damage the best you can, and then get out of there as quick as you can. That's our-" before Ryouko could finish Origami cut her off.

"No, to defeat the spirits, that is the duty of the "AST". I will defeat the spirits." Origami said her expressionless face was very dark.

"I don't intend on intervening with your personal reasons, but if you disobey your orders while on the battlefield, you'll be dropped from the squad. Got it? Master sergeant Tobiichi… " Ryouko said and Origami just walked away but before saying something.

"Yes ma'am. Captain Kusakabe." Origami said and continued walking.

* * *

(With Sieghart again)

"So. This here is a monster we call a spirit, and that is the AST. They're JGSDF anti spirit team."

"So she's a spirit." I said. She still felt human, but for some reason I feel the similar power like Ludger and Julius or Add. Could here power be related to Chronos, no I don't feel any time power like Add and she was using just void. So her power like Origin, that might be troublesome for us if we have to fight her.

"Sieghart are you listening?" Kotori asked seeing Sieghart look a bit distracted.

"I was. So what are spirits exactly?" I asked.

"Something that doesn't exist in our world. Undefinable monsters that appear irregular intervals. And when they do, regardless of their own will, the surrounding area is blown to pieces." Kotori said using her hands to show how large it is.

"Wait a minute you mean the space quack!" I said.

"Yes. They are the aftereffects of when a spirit appears in our world. There are sometimes small ones that can destroy a part of the city and there are large ones that can destroy en entire continent. You were lucky to survive that I guess you used your power." Kotori said.

"Yeah. Before the explosion could happen I used my "Aura of Destruction" and defended myself." I said.

"But what your doing outside. You must have heard the warning alarm?" Kotori asked.

"Will I was about to go the shelter when I heard kid in trouble. So I went to help him." I said.

"Man your unbelievable." Kotori said.

"By the way Kotori. There something I need to ask of you." I said.

"What is it?" Kotori asked.

"Is there I way to save those spirit." I said which shocked her.

"W-Why do you need to save them?" Kotori asked.

"Will when you talked about those spirit you make sound like monsters, but when I fought that spirit. She didn't look very evil, but looked mostly confused and scared. I don't know why the space quack appears, but I know she can't control it. So that why I want to help her and the rust of the spirits." I said. Kotori just looked at me not saying, but then she smiled.

"That's exactly what I want to hear so that means you're going to help us?" Kotori asked.

"If it means I could save them. Then I'm going to do it." I said.

"Alright the entire Ratatoskr organization will stand behind you and support you." Kotori said.

"Thank you Kotori." I said with a smile.

"Now listen carefully, There ways of coping with spirits. One, the way AST do it."

"You mean by killing theme yes."

"Unfortunately yes. They think the only way to stop them is to kill them."

"And the other one?"

"The other, the method of conversation! Ratatoskr is an organization formed for the purpose of resolving such issues through conversation!" Kotori said.

"Through conversation. Is this place for!?"

"Of course this entire place was made for your sake in the first place Sieghart."

"For my sake?!"

"Yes. We can't do anything thing with out you."

"Wait why can't you do it with out me?!"

"Because you're special."

"that just not much of an explanation."

"You'll understand the reasoning eventually. All you have to know that were here to support you."

"So what do I need to do?"

"Will you… just have to make the spirit fall in love with you."

 _'The frig?'_

* * *

 **A/N: hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it much longer.**

 **The next chapter will be Elsword becoming a devil, helping spirits and trying not to die by angry woman's.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before you read this story I want to say I'm adding another anime story or two maybe and I need time to choose each event that happened in the different anime other then high school DxD so I might take long time to upload until I reach chapter 10 so my other story will take some time for the next chapter.**

 **And about the question why I'm making him a devil so the story could continue like the manga and I might change a few things. And about he will be in his peerage it will be done blow.**

* * *

"Make the spirits fall in love with you!"

"Huh?"

"If you want to solve things without confrontation the first and most effective way would be to make the spirit come to like this world. If they learn how wonderful the world is, they probably won't go crazy. And you know how they say "The world looks more beautiful to those who are in love", right?" Kotori asked.

"I guess." I said.

"So with that settled, date the spirit and make them fall for you." Kotori said.

"Fine… if that the only way I will do it." I said.

"Good. According to the data we're collected, it'll be at least a week until the next time one appeared. So your training will begin immediately before the spirit show up." Kotori said.

"Okay." I said. I wonder what kind of training she's playing for me.

"Oh by the way. There someone been waiting for you." Kotori said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your little date." Kotori said with a smirk.

"Oh! I almost forgot about Yuuma. I need to go back." I said.

"Don't worry we're already here." Kotori said.

"Huh?"

"Look down." Kotori said.

Sieghart looked and what he saw shocked him. He was seeing the city blow him and he saw Yuuma and she was at the park.

"We are culturally above the city. And right now the park is blow us." Kotori said.

"Then we are in ship." I said.

"That correct. This the Fraxinus airship." Kotori said.

"That so cool." I said.

"Okay off you go. You don't want to keep her waiting." Kotori said.

"Right." I said.

* * *

(The park with Yuuma)

Ever since Sieghart left. Yuuma was waiting for his return. He said that he will meet her in the park after finding the kid. It been over hours since then. She thought he was dead, but denied that idea and kept having faith in him. Even thought the only reason she went out with him because of her mission she really had fun. She never met a human like him before and she wished that she could tell him the truth, but it seems not possible right now.

"Where are Sieghart… you promised me you come back." Yuuma said and started to cry.

"I left for a couple of hours and you start to cry. You are acting like a kid."

Yuuma turned in shock when she saw Sieghart looking completely fine.

"S-Sieghart… is that really you?" Yuuma said still crying.

"Will I don't know any one that look like me. So I guess yes an less someone started to make an army of me look alike." I said.

Yuuma then ran to hugging him happily because he was alright.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid… you made me worry you idiot." Yuuma said still hugging him.

"Sorry that I made you worry." I said.

"It fine." Yuuma said. Then she looked at Sieghart who had a serious face right now. "Sieghart?"

"Yuuma there something I need to apologize for." I said taking a few steps back and bowing down.

"What is it?" Yuuma asked confused.

"To tell the truth I know you were a fallen angel who was sent to kill me." I said which shocked Yuuma.

"So you know all along." Yuuma said shaking a bit.

"Yes, but I don't want to trick you I just don't want to fight. So here accept this apology." I said handing out the bag.

Yuuma took the the bag and inside was a box. She opened the box and saw a cake with pink frosting and her name was written on the surface of the cake with frosting, but it was a bit missed up.

"I accidentally dropped it. I was hoping you forgive me." I saw said still bowing.

Yuuma didn't know what to say. A part of her was angry that Sieghart tricked her, but another part was happy that he wasn't scared of her and he did apologized.

"Tell me Sieghart did you enjoy the date?" Yuuma asked not knowing why she asked that.

"Will if you asking about the playing and eating then yes, but I'm still angry about the whole clothes thing." I said.

"Then I forgive you." Yuuma said not looking at Sieghart so he can't see her laughing about the clothes thing.

"So are going tell me your real name, because I want to know my friend name." I said.

"You think of me as a friend!" Yuuma said shocked.

"Yeah. You didn't kill and you enjoyed the date." I said.

"Very well I will tell my real name." Yuuma body then was covered light and then her body changed. she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed as well . Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard- like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. "My name is Raynare a fallen angel nice to meet you ." Raynare said.

"That look is great on you." I said blushing a bit.

"T-Thank you." Raynare said blushing as well.

"Now I think you two should come out already I already know you were following us." I shouted.

"Ara ara. Looks like we've been spotted president." Akeno voice came from up the tree.

Rias and Akeno hoped down from the tree brunch.

"How did you know that we're up there? Did you sense us?" Rias asked Sieghart with an amused yet confused expression on her face.

"By your scent." I said pointing at my nose.

"S- Scent?" Rias asked again.

"Yes." I said which caused all of them to blush I just ignored it.

While Raynare was blushing she realized that Sieghart was taking to devils casually to them. Rias narrowed her eyes a little when she saw the fallen angel, which causes the fallen angel to fall on her butt and avert her eyes immediately.

"Rias, Akeno. I know you want some explanation and I'm going to give you at school. So could you stop scaring my friend." I said.

"Alright I'll see you later at school Sieghart and be careful around who you hang out with." Rias said still looking at Raynare.

"Don't worry I will be fine." I said.

A crimson-red magic seals started to appear beneath Rias and Akeno. Before they disappear, I gave them a good-bye wave which Rias replied with a nod while Akeno waved back.

"So can you stand or do like sit all day here?" I asked.

"I- I think my legs have fallen asleep…" Raynare said it embarrassingly.

"I guess we don't have a choice hop on." I said couching down with my back facing Raynare.

"?" Raynare tilted her head for a second and blushed again when she figured out what Sieghart meant.

"Your giving me a piggyback ride!?"

"Yea. Of course, or do you prefer Bridal style carry?" I asked and Raynare face become even more red.

"No, no, no. A piggyback is alright with me." Raynare said never felt more embarrassed in her life. "Your doing that because of the clothes thing right?"

"Maybe~" I said.

"Sieghart you meanie." Raynare said pouting cutely.

* * *

(Outside the abandoned church)

Sieghart was standing in front the abandoned church were his childhood friend dad used to work at.

"So that were you live huh?" I asked Raynare after putting her down. I sense there at least 4 fallen angels.

"Yes." Raynare red faced from the piggyback ride.

When Sieghart was going to open the door it suddenly opened and four individuals came out.

The first was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

The second was was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

The third was a girl with blonde hair styled into twin-tails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

The last one was a young man with short spike black hair and sharp gray eyes. He attire was a black coat with black shirt underneath it, green pants and brown shoes.

"Is their your friends Raynare?" I asked looking at the four fallen angels especially the spike one he was the strongest among them.

"Yes. The one with blue hair is Kalawarner, the one with the fedora is Dohnaseek, the little girl is Mittelt and the last one is Alex." Raynare said.

"I don't remember ever being your friend." Alex said coldly before going back inside.

"I wonder what's his problem." I said.

"Will he is a four winged fallen angel and all of us are two winged only." So he is their boss kind of.

"Raynare why are you with this human?" Kalawarner said while she, Dohnaseek and Mittelt taking a battle stance.

"He is my friend Sieghart Emiya." Raynare said.

"It nice to meet you all." I said. "And now good bye."

"Wait a minute you said your going to explain everything to me." Raynare said holding my right shoulder.

"Tch… and her I thought you forgot." I said.

"Sorry to disappoint. Now let's talk or I have to make you try that dress." Raynare said with a smirk.

"But you promised your not going to make me wear that dress!" I shouted in shock.

"Will you didn't say I couldn't buy it." Raynare said with her smirk her becoming bigger.

"You won't dare!"

"Try me."

The three fallen angels were confused on what going on.

"Fine."

"See was it so hard."

"Your evil!"

"No I'm smart."

"Still evil to me."

"You can say what ever you. So let's go inside."

' _Grate first it was Rena and Eun now Raynare. Why woman's have to be so tariffing.'_

* * *

(Inside the abandoned church)

Sieghart was now sitting at one of chair of church.

"Alright there some questions I can answer and some I can't." I said.

"That fine by me." Raynare said.

"So ask away." I said.

"So what are you?"

"I'm part human and part dragon and other things."

"Part dragon!?"

"Yes."

"But what do you mean other things?"

"I'm more then part human, part dragon, but I can't say what I am fully."

"So tell what makes so special that lord Azazel taken an interest in you."

' _So Azazel finally noticed huh. Will his not called the leader of the fallen angels for nothing. I wonder if Kirito told him since he knows Azazel and help in his sacred gears research.'_

"Tell me do you know about the Longinus sacred gears?"

"You mean the one that can slay gods."

"Yes. So do you know this?"

 **{Dragon Booster}**

Everyone was shocked when they saw Sieghart sacred gear. Even Alex was shocked.

' _I should inform lord Kokabiel about this.'_

"S-Sieghart is that the Boosted Gear!?" Raynare asked shocked.

"Yep."

"The one that has the spirit of the red welsh dragon!?" Kalawarner said in shock.

"Yep."

"One of the 13th Longinus sacred gears!?" Dohnaseek said in shock.

"Yep."

"The one with to kill a devil king and even god!?" Mittelt said in shock.

"Yep."

Sieghart watched the four fallen angels shaking in fear knowing that he is host of the red dragon emperor and might kill in any second.

"Don't worry guys am not going to kill you or anything like that." I said.

"B-But everyone knows that the red dragon emperor and the white dragon emperor are always thinking about fighting and will kill any one who gets in their way." Mittelt said scared.

"Like I said before I'm not going to attack you. Raynare proved that by not attacking and accepting my apology even thought she threatened me with that dress." I said. The four fallen angels looked at Raynare who was hiding in her face embarrassment.

"I-I c-can't believe I threatened this generation red dragon emperor." Raynare said to her self repeatedly.

"Will if that all the answers you need I must be going my family going to be worry about me." I standing up and about to leave.

"Wait kid I have one more question." Dohnaseek said looking seriously.

"What is it?" I asked looking at looking a bit serious. ' _I wonder what he wants maybe to see if I could be trusted or get me on there side or-'_

"Are you a virgin?" Dohnaseek asked seriously.

' _Or he is just an idiot.'_

"Dohnaseek!" The three female fallen angels shouted at him.

"Com on you can tell me I know every male red dragon emperor was surrounded by beautiful women's." Dohnaseek said with a perverted smile.

' _Great another Conwell.'_

"Dohnaseek you can't just ask the host of the red dragon emperor something like that!" Kalawarner said with her face being red.

"No."

"And he just answered like that!" Kalawarner shouted in shock.

"I see was it Raynare?" Dohnaseek asked and in the same time Raynare was surrounded in a red dark aura and she was making a spear of light.

"No and I'm not going to say who either." I said.

"Mittelt, please escort our guest back to his home. We have something important to deal with right now." Kalawarner said with a scary smile as she saw Dohnaseek started to back away trying to escape, but Raynare blocked him.

"Okay." Mittelt said not wanting to see what happen to older fallen angel, but she will not let him go so easily too.

(Outside the abandoned church)

"That far enough Mittelt I can go back myself , you should had back now." I said.

"Okay. See you later and come visit us next time." Mittelt said.

"I will do that." I said.

"ARGHHHH! I'M SORRYYYY!" Dohnaseek's scream was then heard even though they're currently outside.

"Crap they started with out me." Mittelt started to run inside very fast.

"I feel sorry for him."

"NOOOO! NOT MY FEDORA ITS MY FAVORITE ONE!"

"I really feel sorry for him."

* * *

(Sieghart home with Sieghart)

I made my way back home from the church.

"*sigh*… why me." First the grill after that the sekirei plane now the spirits and I might have to deal with the devils, fallen angels and angels. I might need sis and the other after all.

"Let see sis is traveling somewhere and maybe Ara is with her too, Aisha, Rena, Raven and Chung are in England right now with Asia and Index, Eve and Add are with Julius helping him on his research, Lu, Ciel, Rose are somewhere in Germany with master and C.C , and Ain is… s-somewhere."

Sieghart was thinking to call his team if things became dangerous. While he opened the door two individuals ran to him.

"Els!"

"Master!"

It was Musubi and Saphira running to him and hugging while crying.

"Wow guys relax why are you two crying?" I asked.

"When we heard the warning he thought you were hurt." Saphira said crying.

"And when you didn't come back we got worried." Musubi said crying.

"Don't worry. See I'm fine I was just walking my friend back home after being separated in the panic." I said patting the two on the head to confront them.

"Senpai!"

"Master."

"Elsword."

"Els."

"Els."

"Onii-chan!"

"Emiya-Kun!"

Sakura, Kou, Elita, Saber, Akitsu, Kotori and Fuji-nee arrived as well.

"You had us worry senpai." Sakura tearing up almost.

"I'm sorry I worried you Sakura." I said.

"You should be everyone almost had a heart attack since you were late." Fuji-nee said having a few tears.

"I'm deeply sorry everyone I will try not to worry again." I said bowing.

"Good next time try to call so we know you are okay. Come on it's dinner time." Elita said.

After that everyone had dinner made by Sakura, Elita and Musubi. Sieghart said the food was great, both Sakura and Musubi were blushing from the compliment. Kou was watching Elita to see a reaction and she just ignored him.

(Later out in the Emiya house garden with Sieghart)

After dinner everyone was sleeping, but Sieghart decided to take a late night star gazing.

"I wonder what should I do now. There so much people in danger I have to make sure protect them. I did promises… dad." I said remembering that night.

* * *

(Flashback 7 years ago)

Out in the same spot 10 years old Elsword Sieghart was sitting with his adopted father Kiritsugu Emiya eating slices of a watermelon and both are wearing a yukata.

"So how was your trip at Italy?" Kiritsugu asked Elsword.

"Not much the food was awesome, but I couldn't enjoy much because some teenagers girls tried to take pictures of me so I end up running for most the trip." I said and Kiritsugu just start laughing.

"It's not funny those girls were terrifying then any of the demons general!" I said.

"Sorry about that when you told about your past. It hard to see someone who survived fighting demons and god alike run from few girls." Kiritsugu said still laughing.

"Will I'm not exactly in old body anymore." I said.

"So tell are you fine staying in this world?" Kiritsugu asked.

"*sigh*… like I said we died before we came to this world and the others as will." I said.

"I see." Kiritsugu said.

After that there was just complete silence. None of said anything and they just enjoyed the night air.

"Say dad did you have a dream as kid before?" I asked.

"Mmm… once I wanted to become a hero for justice." Kiritsugu said and he looked at his son he was staring at him with stars in his eyes.

"That soooo cool." I said with a smile.

"Really?" Kiritsugu said.

"Yeah you want to become someone who protect people." I said.

"Huh I thought you might laugh. Seeing a grown like me talk this kind of thing." Kiritsugu said scratching the back of head.

"No I won't. So did you do it." I said then I noticed the sad expressionless on his face.

"No. I realized I couldn't become a hero for justice it's impossible." Kiritsugu said.

"Because you can't save everyone." I said looking at him with a normal expression.

"So you came with the same answer?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Yes long ago I couldn't save a friend and he died then I realized even with my powers I couldn't save everyone." I said.

"So it really impossible after all." Kiritsugu said.

"But I decided I'm not going stop to try saving because that who I am I'm Elsword Sieghart and I'm not going to defeated by anyone and I'm going to protect my friends." I declared.

"I see so that your answer. I'm glad." Kiritsugu said with a smile.

"Dad there something I want to ask." I said.

"What is it?"

"I want to change my family name to your name dad."

"W-Why?"

"Dad I know your not going to live for much longer. To tell you the truth I don't remember much about my father before he died by that demon. I'm really grateful for what you did for me and sis. I always thought of you as my dad you made me feels how it like to have a father so that why I want to continue your dream like mine."

"So you know about the curse?"

"Yes."

"But what about your family name. It the only thing link you and your sister with your actual family?"

"You don't have to worry I'm going to make it my first name. So I will be known as Sieghart Emiya."

"So it's your finally deciton then?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad. I thought you might forget me after my death. You know your older sister will be glad to have a brother like you."

"Sis?"

"I was ta- never mind let just had inside before we freeze to death."

"Dad it's summer now."

A few months later Kiritsugu Emiya died. They found him died in his bad and for some reason he was smiling like he sleeping and having a wonderful dream.

* * *

(End of the flashback)

"I should had inside and get some sleep." I said walking back to my room.

' _Help me… someone'_

"Huh? Did some call for help?" I looked around were that voice came from, but it was just a tree in front of him. "Must be my imagination."

Sieghart reached his room and when he opened it he something shocking.

"What all of you doing in my room?" I asked.

Inside Sieghart room was Saphira, Elita, Kotori, Saber, Musubi, Akitsu and all of them were wearing their sleeping clothes.

"Will everyone still worry about so the couldn't sleep will so we decided to sleep with you for night and don't worry it just for one night only." Elita said.

"Will I can see some of them doing it, but you, Akitsu, Kotori and Saber are here as well." I said.

"Will it was my idea _and I don't want to left out_." Elita said that last part quietly.

"Will it's been I while when we slept together when we were kids." Kotori said and Sieghart doesn't know if it was an act or just doing it for fun.

"I'm still your servant and I'm going to protect you." Saber said.

' _I don't think sleeping with me can protect me.'_ I thought while looking at Akitsu who didn't say anything.

"Fine you can sleep, but wake up before Fuji-nee came her for breakfast." I said.

"Okay!" They all said.

* * *

(Morning at the park with Sieghart)

It was a peaceful day in the park, but if you look closely you could see two individual fighting it was Sieghart and Azuki. Both of them were wearing a white shirt and gray shorts.

"Take that."

Azuki went for a kick for the face, but Sieghart saw it coming and stopped the kick with his own kick.

"Not bad, but you need to decide when is the right time for a quick attack." I said.

"I'm not done yet." Azuki said.

Azuki used Sieghart feet as a springboard and sprang forward straight, before she landed on the ground she used her hands and did a backflip to put some distance.

At the same time the force she used surprised Sieghart suddenly and almost lost his balance, but he quickly trying to regain balanced himself.

Azuki who saw her chance and went to for a kick to the chest. She managed to hit and he was about to fall, but Sieghart managed to catch her foot and leaning forward for a head butt.

"Ouch you headbutted me in the face."

"You kicked me in the chest."

"You headbutted me in the face."

"You kicked me in the chest."

"You headbutted me in the face."

"You kicked me in the chest."

"You headbutted me in the face."

Both fighters stared at each other. Ready to see what the other do.

"Your going down!"

Sieghart and Azuki ran it each other again. Azuki started to use her kicks and Sieghart used his hands. When Azuki switched to her hands Sieghart used his feet. Both fighters were deflecting the other attack.

There were moving very fast that the people who saw it thought they were imagining things.

"Mommy are those people super heroes?" A five year old kid asked his mother.

"Let just leave son." The mother said holding her son hand and leaving.

Back with our fighters. Both of them were sweating and looking tired. Will mostly Azuki.

"You improved since last time Azuki. You even made me sweat a little." I said wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"I'm glad, but it's not enough to defeat that crazy stamina of yours." Azuki said.

"Ready for round two?" I asked.

"Bring it!" Azuki said excited.

And with both our fighters continued to fight. Each trying to hit the other in the head the gut the back or in Sieghart case a kick to the D. He managed to survive death at that day.

* * *

(2 hours later)

"Man that was great sparring exercise." Azuki said drinking a cold drink Sieghart bought.

"You can say that. You were great." I said.

"T-Thank you." Azuki said with her face a bit red. _'What's wrong with me it just a compliment.'_

"So how is Haruko and Inaho back at Tenbi Academy?" I asked.

"Will there doing okay. They do miss you and Houki and wish you were both here." Azuki said.

"I guess they didn't changed a bit." I said remembering my two childhood friends. "Can you tell them we miss them too and tell Haruko that Houki can't wait for school kendo tournament she's going to give her all."

"I will make sure to tell her that." Azuki said. "Will I should had back and take a bath."

"See you letter at work." I said.

"See ya." Azuki said leaving.

"Okay since no one is close here I guess I should wash off this sweat." I said.

Sieghart went to the public bathroom. He went inside one of stalls and locked it.

"Okay let get rid off this sweat."

A blue magic circle appeared under Sieghart and all of the sudden the sweat had disappeared from his body. After checking all of the sweat is gone Sieghart left the bathroom.

"I should think Milla and Undine for teaching me this spell to wash myself."

While Sieghart weren't looking he bumped into someone.

 ***Crash***

"Auuu… that hurt."

"I'm sorry are alri-." Before Sieghart could continue. He realized who it was in front of him was a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. She was wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck.

"Asia is that really you?" I asked not believing what I'm seeing.

"Huh? That voice Els!" Asia said opening her eyes and seeing Sieghart in front of her. "ELS!"

Asia ran to Sieghart and hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you again Els." Asia said still hugging him.

"It's good to see you again Asia, but what are you doing here from England and what about the church?" I asked. Asia stopped hugging me and looking a bit nervous.

"Will you see…"

* * *

(Some time later)

"WHAT!? They kicked you out of church!?"

Right now Sieghart and Asia were sitting at the park benches. Apparently a few years back while walking in the church Asia saw someone was hurt. She went to heal him, but later found out it was a devil.

After that the church kicked her out and labeled her a witch. When Aisha heard that she threatened the church by wiping it from existing if they called Asia a witch again. When some of people of the church tried to attack Aisha, they kind of ended up in the hospital.

Ever since that no one annoyed Asia when she was staying with Aisha and the other, except Index who always came for food and talk to Asia like a normal person.

"I guess since the great war between the devils, fallen angels and angels. The church will hate anyone who help a devil, but wait Asia doesn't the church knows that your sacred gear works on devil and fallen angels as will?" If I remember correctly Asia sacred gear Twilight Healing, also known as the Smile of the Holy. It can also heal devils and fallen angels.

"No, they thought it can only heal people who follow god." Asia said.

"I forgot how people of the church can be stupid by their believes of god. I hope Irina doesn't become one, who am I kidding she going to become one." I said.

"Els are you mad?" Asia asked looking a bit sad.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I didn't tell about it and I thought you hate me for it." Asia said with her head down, but Sieghart didn't say anything and just patted her head. She looked at him and he was smiling.

"I'm not mad at you, true I'm sad you didn't tell me. But I'm happy nothing bad happened to you." I said.

"Thank you." Asia said with a smile.

"By the way Asia. Why are you here in Japan?" I asked.

"Will I always wanted to be by your side and Aisha said it will be better to stay with you then be near the church. And I missed you." Asia said with her face a bit red saying that last part.

"I guess Aisha was worried, she really like to act the big sister type huh. But it kind of irresponsible to let you go on your own." I said.

"No I didn't come here alone someone came with me too." Asia said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Index." Asia said. At that moment I frozen in shock.

"D-Did you say Index?" I asked to make sure.

"Yes." Asia said.

"A-And were is she?"

"She's right here." Asia said turning around and… not seeing anyone.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"She's not here!?"

"NOW YOU NOTICED!?"

Apparently Index was missing Sieghart and Asia went to find her with Asia apologizing with losing her. Thy know she like to eat so they looked at each restaurant.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Someone is calling?" I looked at my phone to see who. "Boss?"

"Hello."

"I'm at the park with a friend."

"WHAT!"

"Alright I'm coming right now."

"Asia we need to go right now."

"O-Okay."

* * *

(At Maid Latte with Sieghart and Asia)

Sieghart and Asia reached the caffè and when went inside they saw the person they were looking for eating what looked 20 parfait.

"INDEX!"

Index looked for who was calling and saw Sieghart and Asia.

"Guys." Index called and waving to them. Index is small in stature, has a petite build, and, much to her chagrin, a flat chest. She has thigh-length, silvery-white hair, and large green eyes. She is also often seen wearing her Walking Church, a white, and modified nun's habit with gold highlights and offered Index ultimate protection from most attacks.

"Index what are you doing here. We were looking for you?" I asked.

"She came her hungry and tired. She said she came with a friend, but got lost. She did say she was looking for you so we called you." Misaki said.

"Index."

"Asia."

Both run to each other hugging and crying.

"Thank for calling me. I was worried that something happened to her." I said.

"If you want to thank someone thank Misaki for finding her laying down on the street when she was coming to work." Satsuki said.

"Thank you Misaki." I said.

"Thank you." Both Asia and Index said.

"I-It's not a big deal. I happened to see when I was coming to work any person would have done the same thing." Misaki said felling embarrassed. "And since she's your friend you have to pay for her food since she doesn't seems to have any money."

"Of course I know she always have a big appetite." I said.

After we Sieghart paid for Index food. The trio left the caffè.

"So we're are we going Els?" Asia asked.

"Well first I need change from my work out clothes. So we're heading home first." I said.

"I can't wait to see the other." Index said.

"You might see other people too." I said.

* * *

(Emiya household)

"Asia, Index it good to see you." Elita said running to hug them. "It been to long."

"It good to see you again Elita but-"

"C-Can't b-breath…"

"Elita your hugging them too much." Saphira said seeing their faces becoming blue.

"Oh! Sorry." Elita said letting them go. "I was happy to saw again I forgot about my strength."

"You don't have to worry about it." Asia said.

"AIR! I thought I'm going to die." Index shouted.

"Saphira, Kou, Kotori, Saber, Musubi, Akitsu. Those are my and Elita friends from England. The blonde one name is Asia Argento, the one with silver hair her name Index Librorum Prohibitorum, but you should just call her Index." I said introducing them. "Asia, Index those are friends the azure one is Saphira, the red one is Kou and other red who is like a little sister is Kotori, the blonde is Saber, the brown one is Musubi and orange one is Akitsu."

"Nice to meet you everyone." Asia said with smile.

"It good to meet you all." Index said.

"By the way Index are going to stay here or return to your church?" I asked.

"I'm going stay here. My church isn't directly involved in it believes like Asia's church. So I'm fine with staying here I already sent them a letter." Index said.

"If you're fine with it I don't see any trouble for you to stay here." I said.

After that the entire day was just normal. Sieghart was training with Saber. Elita was showing Asia and Index around the town. Sieghart even introduced Asia and Index to Raynare and her friend they did get along, but for some reason Alex was watching Asia the entire time.

After promising to visit them again they headed back for dinner. When once again Sieghart was explaining who is Asia and Index to an angry Taiga who calm down, because Sieghart mentioned Asia and Index a few years ago.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you back home Sakura?" I asked.

"I'm going to be fine senpai. Sensei walking me home." Sakura said.

"I know that I guess I should not to worry every time you go home." I said.

"You don't have to worry Sakura is big girl now. So stop acting like worried father." Taiga said.

"Hey I'm not that old!" I said.

"He act more like a worried boyfriend than a father." Kou said appearing out of nowhere.

"B-B-Boyfriend stopping things like that Kou." I said embarrassed and Sakura didn't say, but her face was red and steam coming out of her head.

"But master did you say Sakura look like more-" Kou could finish because Sieghart put his hand on his mouth.

"A-Alright… see tomorrow night." I said.

"N-Night… senpai." Sakura said.

"See you tomorrow morning." Taiga said.

After they left Sieghart released Kou.

"Sorry if caused any trouble." Kou said.

"You don't have to. I might have to ask her one day." I said.

"What if she couldn't handle it like the other?" Kou asked.

"If she can't I'm not going force to be with me." I said.

"I see. By the way master are going to meet the devils tomorrow?" Kou asked.

"So you were watching then." I said.

"Yes."

"I'm going to meet them."

"So are going to join their peerage?"

"I might so I can prevent another Great War."

"I see. Will good night master."

"Night."

* * *

(Outside Kuoh Academy)

Sieghart was walking to school. Today he decided to go a had of everyone. We reaching to the school gate entrance Sieghart saw two figures standing at the main gate entrance. They were Rias and Akeno.

"Good morning Sieghart." Rias greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Sieghart." Akeno greeted as well.

"Good morning to you Rias and Akeno." I greeted back.

"Do you want to walk to school together?" Rias asked.

"Sure way not." I said.

When Sieghart was walking to school together with Rias and Akeno the students of Kuoh Academy were shocked by what they seeing.

"Why is Rias-oneesama and Akeno-oneesama walking with Emiya."

"Noooo~! not Emiya."

"If Rias-oneesama and Akeno-oneesama competing we don't stand a chance."

"But I thought he like Sakura?"

"But he do look great with either Rias-oneesama and Akeno-oneesama."

The females students were talking about Sieghart relationships with Rias or Akeno. Some were jealous and some were saw the looked together especially Rias bright crimson hair matches with Sieghart dark crimson hair. And with the boys.

"Damn it Emiya! why is he walking with Rias-oneesama and Akeno-oneesama?"

"Damn you pretty boy."

"All the pretty boy must die."

Sieghart was ignoring the students seeing who much humans didn't changed very much in both worlds. And beside it nothing compared when he have to deal with Kirito.

"Sieghart at lunch break I'm going to send someone to get you after that we will talk." Rias said.

"Okay see you later you two." I said.

"See you later Sieghart." Rias said.

"See at the lunch break." Akeno said.

* * *

(Class with Sieghart)

"SIEGHART YOU BEST BASTARD!" Yelled Motohama and Matsuda as they were about punch Sieghart, but he just caught both of it.

"Now you two going to be quite or I use you as punching dummy's." I said with a scary smile and both of them nodded not saying anything.

"Els you need stop scaring people like this." Yoko said.

"I'm just making sure they don't start to make rumors about." I said. "And you too Aika."

"You always have to ruin my fun~." Aika said pouting.

"I just don't want to deal with another annoying black swordsman." I said and Aika was just confused.

"Morning everyone." Origami suddenly appeared greeting everyone.

"Morning Origami." Yoko said.

"Morning." Aika said.

"Morning to you to Origami." I said.

"Sieghart there something I what to talk to you?" Origami asked.

"I will talk to later I have a meeting with someone." I said.

"I understand. We you finish text me." Origami said.

"Okay." I said.

After that class was started.

* * *

(Lunch break)

Sieghart was looking the window while waiting for whoever it was that Rias will send. Until he heard something.

"Kyaaa~ its Kiba!"

"It's the white prince!"

"What his doing here?!"

Sieghart sensed someone was near him. He turned around and saw a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform.

' _If I remember correctly his name is Yuuto Kiba the white prince.'_

Sieghart watched as Kiba was walking toward him with his charming smile. The difference between Sieghart and Kiba is that Sieghart someone doesn't always smile, he help people even little things and not shows if his happy about it or not. Kiba is someone who always smile and always happy to help people, but not much as Sieghart. Both opposite of each other earning them the black and white prince nicknames.

"So what business do you have here Kiba?" I asked.

"I came here by the order of Rias Gremory to bring you." Kiba said still smiling.

"Okay."

After that Sieghart and Kiba started to leave the classroom the girls were talking about something.

"It finally happened the white prince X prince black pair! It become real!"

"Nooooo! I can't imagine them being together!"

"Maybe it's the black prince X white prince pair!"

"That is much better."

Both Sieghart and Kiba sweat dropped on their heads when they heard that.

* * *

(Outside the school)

I followed Kiba, and the place we end up at is the back of the school building. In this place, which is surrounded by trees, there is a building called the old school building. Apparently it was used a long time ago, and there is no sign of people here. It's so creepy that it is listed in one of "the seven wonders of school".

The building looks very old and is made from wood, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance. It's old, but it isn't that bad.

"The president is here." Kiba said.

He must be taking about Rias. I heard she was a member of the Occult Research Club, but not her being the president.

We entered the two story high building, and went up the stairs. We went further into the building. Even the corridor looks clean. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used don't have a single speck dust in them.

When you think about old buildings, you expect it to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But I haven't seen any yet. So they must be cleaning this building quite often. While I was thinking about these kinds of things, we seem to have reached our destination. Kiba stops in front of a particular classroom and knock.

"President I brought him." Kiba said.

Kiba waits for the approval through the wooden door. Then Rias replies.

"Come in."

After that we walked in the club room interior is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side is set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large Gremory Family magic circle is also there to allow teleportation to and from clients.

At one of the couches Rias and Akeno were sitting and behind them was Koneko and Kiba walked and was standing beside her.

"Before we start let's introduce ourselves I'm Rias Gremory."

"Akeno Himejima."

"Yuuto Kiba."

"Koneko Toujou."

"And all of us are devils." Rias said.

"I'm Sieghart Emiya, but you can call me Els if you want. I'm a Hybrid, half-human, half-dragon and half-demon it nice to meet you all."

All four devils widened their eyes when they heard what I said. Man it never gets old. But I should not tell them about the other half for now.

"Els are you really a half- demon?" Rias asked looking a bit nervous.

"Yes I am is something wrong about it?" I asked.

"Will you see demons are supposed to be extinct long ago, since demons have more power then devils especially human looking they lose control of their self, there still some left of them, but mostly there beast-type demons." Rias explained.

"Will I'm just half not a pure blood demon." That one is enjoyed sweets right now.

Everyone then relaxed. Apparently in this world demons are stronger then devils and have the ability to regenerated. It would make since the demons general Sieghart faced could literally destroy a country with just one finger and so Sieghart will not make Lu mad at him.

"So do you want to know anything else?" I asked.

Rias then closed her eyes thinking, then she opened them.

"Els would you like to join my peerage?" Rias asked calmly trying not to ruin this chance to get a powerful member.

"I will join, if you accept my three of my terms." I said.

"And what are your terms?" Rias asked intrigued.

"First I understand joining your peerage means to become your servant and a devil, I will follow your orders sometimes, but I'm not going to listen to it always and I'm going to consider you a friend who I help because you let me join not a master. Second anything I do will not effect the Gremory family and I'm the only one going to be punished. Finally if you asked anything about me I might answer some questions and some I'm not going to much later." I said. "And as an added bonus I have this."

 **{Dragon Booster}**

"I'm also the holder of a Longinus, Boosted Gear and this generation red dragon emperor." I said showing my sacred gear.

Rias and the other members were shocked when they found out that Sieghart is the red dragon emperor. That explains why he is part dragon.

Now Rias really want to have Sieghart in her peerage, and the terms seems reasonable and maybe with him she could finally be free.

"I accept your terms." Rias said.

"Okay so how do I become a devil?" I asked.

Rias took out her chess pieces from her pocket, and in her hand were crimson chess pieces, 1 rook, 1 bishop, 1 knight and 8 pawns and put them on the table.

"Those are Evil Pieces, also known as the Devil's Pieces, are a set of 15 chess pieces given to top-class Devils to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Devils and they do have special traits. So choose a piece Els." Rias said.

"I chose the pawn piece." I said which shocked everyone.

"R-Really I thought you might choose the knight or rook piece." Rias said surprised.

"I friend of mine taught me that pawn is the strongest piece that it can even took down the king and since you said it have special traits you must mean something similar to chess." I said remember the times I always lose to C.C at playing chess.

"Your friend must be I great chess player." Rias said.

"She's the best." I said.

"Alright just stand forward and don't move." Rias said.

Sieghart did what she said, then Rias put the rest of the pieces away.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Sieghart Emiya. I, resurrect you back to this world as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Pawn, will devote your new life for me."

One piece entered Sieghart and nothing happened. Rias was confused and she tried another piece and nothing happened until she used all eight pieces and Sieghart body glowed red.

"A-Amazing… you took eight pieces!" Rias said. _'He must have great potential, maybe with him I can finally be free.'_

"Mmm… everyone can I ask you to not get close to me for I few minutes." I said.

"Eh? Why?" Rias asked.

"You'll see."

When Sieghart said he put his right hand on his chest and started to scream in pain. Everyone were shocked not knowing what's going on. They tried to help, but Sieghart said his going to be fine. After a few minutes he stopped screaming.

"What happened to you!?" Rias asked shocked.

"That was my demon blood doing. It doesn't get along well with different foreign magic." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked.

"Well my demon blood is different than normal demons. When foreign blood or magic go inside my body it took time getting used to it." In my case using light magic, I guess the power of goddess Elria or Ishmael and the power of Henir don't get along very much.

"Ara ara, you're an interesting one Els." Akeno said with a smile. I don't why, but that smile reminds me of Eun.

"Amazing mysterious senpai…." Koneko said with a small smile.

"Alright then we Occult Research Club welcome you as a devil."

At that moment, bat-like wings sprouted behind everyone's back even Sieghart, but that not the only thing sprouted of his back.

Sieghart turned around to see his wings, but saw four different wings. The first was wings like everyone else. The second was similar color to the first, but still different looking (they look like Lu third job Ishtar). The third was like dragon wings, but different colors the right was black and the left was dark crimson(looks like Perkisas). The final was the most shocking. It was a feathered wings and also in different colors. The right one was white and the left one was black.

"That new." I said making my wings disappear. I then turned to see everyone jaws drop from shock. "Before you ask I'm not answering about this so forget it."

"Will you tell us about it later?" Rias after getting over her shock and remembering that one of the deals of any questions Sieghart doesn't answer, will talk about it later.

"If you don't tell any of the other devils about it." I said.

"Deal."

"Okay now if you excuse me I have another meeting to go too." I said.

"Very will, we will contact you later we it's time to work and in school call me president." Rias said before Sieghart left.

"So what do you think about him Rias?" Akeno asked.

"I can't say it the first time seeing something like this. It will make sense if we was part fallen angel, but he had white wing as well. So he must be something else the an angel since angels who become devils should become fallen as well." Rias said thinking about what Sieghart is and she can't ask him if he don't want to answer because the deal they made. "I hope I made the right choice."

"Koneko what do you think about?" Kiba asked her.

"He small like steel and… death." Koneko said with he usual expressionless face, but there was bit fear in her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Rias asked.

"His eyes thy looked… empty."

* * *

(Back with Sieghart)

"I wonder how my inner world looks right now?" I said while I was climbing the stairs to return to class, until I saw Origami. "Origami."

"Yesterday, why were you there?" Origami asked.

"I was hanging out with a friend and when we heard the warning alarm, but a mother said her kid was missing. Me and my friend went to look for him." I can't say I know about the kid because of my dragon sense.

"Did you find him."

"Yeah my friend did."

"Yesterday you saw me."

"…Yeah…"

"Don't tell anyone. I suggest you forget you forget everything you saw and heard."

"You mean that girl?"

"…"

"Hey Origami, that girl was…"

"That was a spirit. Something I must defeat."

"Why?"

"My parents died five years ago because of spirits."

"Eh…"

"I don't want there to be any more people like me."

"I see…"

"Els tell something?"

"What is it."

"Are you a spirit."

"Why do think that."

"You were fighting that spirit and… the two swords."

"I can only say I'm not a spirit that all."

"I see… thank you for telling me."

And Origami then went down stairs and Sieghart just stood there not say anything. When she was gone Sieghart put his back against the wall looking up.

' _So she lost her parents because of a spirit. I can't blame her for hating all spirits, but that doesn't, mean that all of them are bad. That girl… her eyes didn't have evil in it, but only fear and sadness just like mine in the past.'_

While Sieghart thinking what to do. He heard something.

"KYAAAAAAAH!?"

When Sieghart heard the scream. He run down stairs and he was at the first floor. Sieghart saw two girls students and someone collapsed on the ground.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"I-it seems she's a new teacher, but then… she then suddenly collapsed…" one of student said.

"I'm not too sure what's happening, but we should take her to the infirmary… UWAAAH?!" Before Sieghart could finish someone grabbed his leg.

"No need to worry about me, I just tripped."

 _'That voice!?'_

Sieghart looked down and it was Reine.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked.

"Can't you tell? I'm staying here for a while as one of the teaching staff." Reine said.

"No, I couldn't tell." I said it must be Kotori doing.

"By the way, I'm teaching physics, and I'm also the assistant homeroom teacher of class c." Reine said.

"I-it seems she'll be alright." I said to the students and went away. After that Reine got up and asked me to follow her.

"By the way Reine what are you doing at school?" I asked.

"The preparation for your training have been completed, so I came looking for you." Reine said.

"So what kind of training I'm doing?" I asked.

"Kotori told me that you have a special relationship with some women's, but we don't know if that going to help you seducing the spirits. So we're doing some special training." Reine said.

While taking Sieghart saw Taiga and someone was behind her.

"Huh?"

"…Is something wrong?" Reine asked.

Before Sieghart could answer that someone run very fast toward Sieghart.

"ONIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAN!" It was Kotori and she just head butted Sieghart in the stomach.

"Kotori what are you doing here." I asked not felling any pain from her "Surprised attack."

"Ah! Emiya-kun, Kotori came so we were about to call you over the PA." Taiga said.

"Oh~ Fuji-nee~ thank you~ _!_ " Kotori said.

"You're welcome and don't call me sensei at school." Taiga said before leaving.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Kotori said.

* * *

(Physics Preparation Room)

"So this were I'm going to do the training." I said looking at all of the computer in the room.

"Yes." Reine said.

"So where's the teacher who was in charge of here?!" I asked if I remember correctly there was spouses to be someone in charge of this place.

"Ah, him… ?… yeah… just come in already." Reine said.

"For some reason I feel you guys not telling me something." I said not want to know what happened to the teacher of this class.

While talking Sieghart and Reine. Kotori was taking a set after she changed her white ribbon with a black ones and put a lollipop in her mouth for some reason.

"Phew." Kotori said relaxing in the chair.

"So Kotori what do I need to do in this training?" I asked.

"I will let Reine explain that to you." Kotori said and both Sieghart and Reine took a set.

"Els, regardless of what your real intentions are, seeing as you're now part of our plan, you must at least clear this test." Reine said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Put simply, we need to improve how you interact with females." Reine said.

"Interact with females?" I said confused not foully understand what she means.

"Yes. We know you have experience dealing with females in the the past, but we can't take chances with the spirits. So were going to give you instructions for the majority of your actions and lines to help lower their guard, but to also get a hold of their affection, conversation skills are essential." Reine said.

"I see so this training is to help me deal with different kind of situations, since the spirits are always attacked by the AST the can't trust humans." I said. _'So that why she thought I'm here to kill her.'_

"Yes, anyway shall we get things started already?" Reine asked.

"Yes I'm ready." I said.

Reine then got up and walked toward Sieghart who was waiting to see what he supposed to do. Reine went behind him to the computer. She then turned it on and typed something.

"Here you go you can star your training." Reine said.

Sieghart was confused of what kind of training his going to do on a computer. He thought maybe some mental training. He then turned to the screen to see what it is and let just say it was something not expected. Sieghart didn't know what to say after he saw the title of his training.

[Fall in love: My little Elsword. ]

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Huh?"

* * *

 **A/N: And done.**

 **Here are Elsword future peerage:**

 **Queen: Ara**

 **Bishop 1: Aisha**

 **Bishop 1: Eve**

 **Rook 1: Chung**

 **Rook 1: Raven**

 **Knight 1: Elesis**

 **Knight 1: Rena**

 **Pawn 4: Add**

 **Pawn 4: Rose**

 **The number of how much pieces they needed to become devils and the pieces wouldn't be normal evil pieces you just have to wait and see.**

 **I hope you like my choice. I know some of you don't like Rose, but she's my… I mean Elsword friend that what I mean.**

 **I was going to add the part where Elsword save that spirit, but I forgot about the time skip in the story, so it going to take I while.**

 **And one more thing I'm not saying who was Elsword first, but I guess you figured it out already.**


	6. Author note

Sorry for not putting any new chapter I had a lot of things to do and worst I don't know how to play the event from the different anime so I will continue my Elsword fairy tail story for a bit when I sort some stuff out I will continue my other story so I hope you can wait and don't worry I haven't abandon it I will finish it


End file.
